El Tango De Roxanne
by Htuiba
Summary: Moulin Rouge AU: Año 1900, en Montmartre, el club nocturno 'El Tango De Roxanne' tiene tres reglas: Sin libertad, sin celos, sin amor; si rompes las reglas, ella podría matarte; y Blaine estaba a punto de romperlas todas por el diamante azul, Kurt. (Este fic tiene un final feliz ;)) - Traducción
1. El violinista

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

Original: s/9108777/1/El-Tango-De-Roxanne

Autora: u/4367083/just-an-artist-pl

* * *

Obviamente estuve inspirada por Moulin Rouge. ;)

No me pertenece nada.

**El Tango de Roxanne**

Sinopsis: Año 1900. Blaine tiene 22 años y es un violinista. Su madre lo dejó a él y a su padre hace 14 años y después que su padre murió, prometió cumplir el último deseo de su padre. '_Encuentra a tu madre, encuentra a Rose y dale las cartas. Quiero que sepa lo que pasó en los pasados catorce años'._A pesar de que no le importaba ella, mantuvo su promesa y la encontró en Montmartre. Quería darle las cartas e irse y nunca encontrarla de nuevo. Pero un diamante azul cambió todo.

* * *

Capítulo 1. El violinista

Mi padre fue un hombre amable, de mente abierta e inteligente y amaba hablar sobre mi madre. Mi madre quien me abandonó cuando tenía ocho años. Se fue sin una palabra, una carta, sin nada que se acercara a una despedida. Nos despertamos en un frio día de Octubre y se había ido. No entendí por qué o a donde se fue y mi padre tampoco. Sólo esperamos, días, semanas, meses y luego años, pero nunca regresó. Me rendí con ella mientras mi padre esperaba. Esperó hasta el día de su muerte y la amó hasta su último aliento. Ella era su mundo, su todo y trató de convencerme de lo maravillosa mujer que era. Básicamente, me explicó cuan maravilloso el amor era y mi madre fue solamente su ejemplo, su experiencia de amor. Bueno, me dije eso porque no era como si odiara a mi madre. Simplemente no me importaba. Tenía ocho, dejó a su hijo y a mi padre volviéndonos hombres quebrados. A pesar que sonreía, reía, soñaba y se preocupaba por mi como un padre debería – cuanto más viejo me volvía más comprendía lo mal que estaba.

Recuerdo el día que nos dejó como si hubiera pasado ayer. El día anterior todo estaba simplemente bien. Salimos a caminar, riendo, sonriendo y toque algo de música en mi violín. Mi madre siempre dijo cuan increíblemente talentoso era y cuanto disfrutaba mi música. Era amorosa, se preocupaba por nosotros y vi cuanto se querían. Pero un niño de ocho años no entendía que esto era amor. En la noche cocinamos juntos, mi padre hablaba sobre sus estudiantes y su examen final, mientras mi madre enjugaba la salsa de mi cara y mi camisa. Sus dedos siempre eran cálidos, cuidadosos y su risa sonaba tan bella cuando me observaba y a mi conducta alimentaria. Decía que era como un cochorro siempre hambriento, comiendo como si alguien pudiera quitarme la comida. Después de la cena fuimos a la sala de estar y mientras mi padre me estaba leyendo, mi madre sólo me sostuvo hasta que me quedé dormido. Fue perfecto para mí.

La siguiente mañana desperté y como cada mañana me colé en la habitación de mis padres y estaba vacía. El armario de mi mamá estaba abierto, la ropa estaba tirada en el piso, la cama estaba destendida y yo estaba confuso. Rápidamente me bajé, llamando a mi madre, mi padre, pero nadie respondía hasta que encontré a mi padre sentado en la cocina con una taza de café. Me miró, sonriendo tristemente y dijo que mi madre se fue y no sabía a donde. Pregunté por qué se fue, pero él no tenía respuesta para esto. Así que esperamos, pero ella nunca volvió. Las primeras semanas no fueron fáciles para mi papá. Intenté hacerlo sonreír, sonreír como solía hacerlo pero su cálida sonrisa nunca volvió y después de dos años le dije que no la necesitábamos. Pero mis palabras lo lastimaron y él estaba temeroso de que yo tuviera la idea equivocada de lo que es amar a alguien. Acerca de amar a alguien y ser correspondido. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a contarme sobre ella, sobre el amor y de alguna manera lo superamos.

Mi padre trabajaba como profesor y yo tomaba clases de violín, y algunos años después me convertí en uno de los mejores violinistas en nuestro pequeño pueblo. Era 1900 el momento de los músicos, pintores, escritores y yo era uno de ellos. Toqué en las calles, en los teatros cuando era que lo necesitaban para una obra y mi vida iba bastante bien. Pero siempre había algo que faltaba, incluso si nuestra vida era buena.

Era porque perdí a mi madre.

Como dije, en realidad no me importaba, pero algo más.

Amor. En cualquier momento mi padre hablaba sobre el amor, cuán hermoso era y me preguntaba si alguna vez me ocurriría. Me pregunté veintidós años cuando me ocurriría. ¿Cuándo sentiría esas mariposas? Cuando perdería el piso bajo mis pies y simplemente volaría sin importar a donde me llevaría. Olvidaría mi nombre, olvidaría respirar, comer y simplemente soñaría con esa única persona, únicamente sentir el rápido latido de mi corazón y estar temeroso de que explotaría porque todo sería demasiado.

Quería entender de que estaba hablando mi padre pero mis propias necesidades no eran importantes ya que mi padre se enfermó. Dos días antes de que muriera me dijo que escribió cartas a mi madre pero nunca supo a donde debía mandarlas porque no sabíamos dónde estaba ella. Sabía que estaba a punto de morir y me pidió cumplir su último deseo.

_Encuentra a tu madre, encuentra a Rose, y dale las cartas. Quiero que sepa lo que pasó en los últimos catorce años. Sobre ti, sobre nuestra vida. Solamente tuve diez años para decirle cuanto la amaba. Diez años no es nada, Blaine. Diez años son como una hora, un agradable sueño. Pero sabes… nunca hay suficiente tiempo para mostrar cuanto amas a alguien. _

Quería decirle que quizás ella ya tenía otra familia, que tal vez nos olvidó, quizás ya estaba muerta, pero no dije nada porque habría estado mal. Sino que le di mi palabra y luego murió, después de su entierro nuestra casa estaba en silencio. Demasiado tranquila que no podía apenas soportarlo. Todo era frío, oscuro y yo estaba feliz de que me dio algo para seguir adelante, salir de esta casa.

Tomé algo de ropa, nuestro dinero y encontré las cartas escondidas en su armario dentro de una pequeña caja de madera. Exactamente catorce cartas, exactamente el número de años que no estuvo con nosotros. Sabía que le escribía una carta al final de cada año pero la última debió terminarla antes porque sabía que moriría. En ese momento, por primera vez en mi vida sentí algo parecido a odio por mi madre. Él la amaba demasiado, sólo se preocupaba por mí y ella, y ¿ella? ¿Ella no lo sabía? ¿No le importaba? No entendí nada, pero mantuve mi promesa, me fui y comencé a preguntar si alguien recordaba a mi madre y dónde podría estar.

Había suficiente gente en nuestro pueblo que recordaba a mi madre y me dijeron que hablaba de convertirse en una actriz, ir a América y comenzar una nueva vida. ¿Así que esa era mi madre?; me pregunté. ¿Una mujer madura, una madre, dejando a su familia atrás, siendo egoísta? Quizás estaba equivocado, tal vez lo que pensaba era injusto porque sabía cómo se sentía tener un sueño y esperar que ese sueño se volviera realidad un día. Pero aun así, era mi madre, una esposa y tenía sus responsabilidades. Y el odio, la ira que sentía por ella encontró sus raíces debido a la muerte de mi padre.

En enero de 1900 descubrí que ella estaba viviendo cerca de Paris, en Montmartre una pequeña aldea en una colina. Todas las personas que conocí en mi camino hacia Montmartre me decían que debía evitar ese lugar porque era la aldea del pecado. Pero tan pronto como di el primer paso en este pueblo encontré la prueba de que todos estaban equivocados. Este lugar era el centro de todos los diferentes artistas. Artistas como yo y en algún lugar estaba mi madre.

* * *

Me sentí abrumado por las todas las diferentes personas que vi, la libertad, el arte, la música. Pensé que sabía lo suficiente sobre ella porque había tocado en las calles, conocí a otros músicos en las calles de Londres, toque para tantas obras en los teatros, pero aquí todo era un poco más. Más colores, más bellos sonidos, más rostros, con más viva. Claro que era diferente de lo que conocía, y entendía lo que la gente decía cuando llamaban a Montmartre la aldea de los pecados, pero para mí ear una fuente de inspiración.

Mi plan era encontrar a mi madre, darle las cartas, como prometí y seguir adelante. Este era mi plan, pero cambió. Caminé a lo largo de la carretera principal a través de la aldea y encontré un grupo de violinista de pie en frente de una enorme amplitud con diferentes anuncios. Me acerqué y me metí a través del grupo, porque era más que pequeño que los otros. No era tan pequeño en absoluto, pero aun así. Mis ojos captaron el enorme poster rojo con letras doradas:

_El Tango de Roxanne_

_Está buscando un nuevo violinista_

_las audiciones comienzan el_

_15 de enero a las 9 p.m._

Levanté una ceja, al escuchar las muchas voces emocionadas y no entendía por qué estaban tan emocionados. No tenía idea de que era 'El Tango de Roxanne'. No tenía idea de por qué casi todos parecían hablar de eso. Así que pregunté.

―¿Qué es 'El Tango de Roxanne'? ―Y todos a mi alrededor dejaron de respirar. Una mano tomó mi hombro y puse la mano en mi sombrero para que no se cayera. Un hombre de aproximados veinticinco años me miró con ojos marrones ensanchados y negó con la cabeza.

―Chico, ¿hablas en serio?

Otra manó tomó mi hombro y estaba mirando a unos ojos azules.

―Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?

Más voces, más preguntas y mi cabeza estaba girando. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ellos?

―¡Soy de Londres! ―casi grité y alguien tomó mi mano y me halo fuera del grupo. Todo lo que hice fue, asegurarme de no caer sobre mis pies, mientras el hombre que tomaba mi mano dijo:

―¡Caballeros, silencio! Vayan y practiquen en lugar de confundir a una joven alma. ―Y lo hicieron, se fueron y entonces sólo estábamos yo y el hombre al que pude finalmente mirar. No era tan viejo, era (tal vez) tres años mayor que yo, pero su voz era profunda y lo hacía sonar como un hombre mayor.

―Músicos locos ―el hombre con el pelo castaño resopló y me sonrió.

―Uhm… ¿gracias?

―Francis ―me dió su mano y dejé caer mi maleta y la tomó.

―Blaine.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y miró alrededor, mientras sus manos se deslizaron hacia atrás en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

―Así que eres de Londres y eres un violinista. ―Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

―Sí. En realidad estoy buscando a mi madre.

―¿Tu madre?

Asentí lentamente mientras que las personas a nuestro alrededor se preocupaban por sus propias cosas.

―Su nombre es Rose Anderson. Supuse que como es una mujer inglesa la gente podría conocerla aquí.

―Dudó que alguien conozca a Rose Anderson.

Había algo en sus ojos, algo en su voz que no encajaba. Sonaba como si la conociera, o al menos a alguien que tenía su nombre. Alguien que alguna vez tuvo su nombre pero… tragué mientras el pensamiento me golpeó. Tenía la esperanza de que no estuviera muerta pero era como que… como que sonaba a ello.

―¿Usted… la conoce?

Francis miró el rededor, luego a mí y bajó cerca de mi oído y susurró:―: Aquí no.

Dejamos las calles, a las personas, todos los oídos que no deberían escuchar lo que Francis quería decirme y la idea de que pudiera ser uno de los malos, un ladrón o quienquiera no cruzó mi mente ni por un segundo. Claro que traía un montón de dinero en mi maleta, mi costoso violín y las cartas para mi madre pero siempre y cuando no dijera nada de mi dinero pensé que estaba a salvo.

Fuimos a una vieja casa, por las escaleras alrededor de la pared exterior y subimos a través de una ventana a una habitación pequeña. No había mucho más que una cama, un escritorio, un armario y muchos libros apilados ante la pared vacía. Francis cerró las cortinas, empujó una silla a mi dirección y abrió la puerta al pasillo.

―¡Claire! ¡CLAIRE!

―¿Qué coño pasa ahora, Franc?

Simplemente me senté ahí, mirando a Francis y escuchando a la molesta mujer gritando en respuesta desde algún lugar en la misma planta. Escuché furiosos pasos pesados, como una niña que estaba caminando sobre el suelo y entonces la vi. Claire, una mujer de alrededor de 40 años, delgada, con el pelo de color rojo oscuro, ojos marrones y excesivo maquillaje en el rostro. Su vestido era lila claro, su pecho a punto de desbordarse y algunas personas llamaría erótico a lo que llevaba puesto. Únicamente la miraba porque nunca vi un vestido como ese.

―Entra.

La arrastró dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta y ella se puso las manos en las caderas y masculló algo:

―Espero que sea importante.

―Lo es, créeme.

Me señaló y la mujer siguió callada, mirándome como si fuera algo que nunca había visto antes hasta que su cara se convirtió en una expresión molesta mientras me sentí incómodo.

―Está buscando a Rose Anderson.

Y luego su rostro se ensombreció y dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

Algunos minutos pasaron. Francis cerró la ventana, Claire se sentó el borde de la cama y Francis se apoyó en el escritorio, ambos mirándome. No sabía que decir o hacer así que permanecí callado y esperé hasta que Claire finalmente habló.

―Se parece a ella. Al menos tiene los mismos rizos negros.

―Así que conocen a mi madre.

―Bueno yo la conozco. Francis es demasiado joven para conocerla.

―Me has dicho suficiente sobre ella.

No entendí nada. Absolutamente nada. Estaban hablando de ella como si ya estuviera muerta y si ese era el caso, entonces podía seguir y hacer lo que quisiera. Encontrar un trabajo y vivir la liberta de un artista. Porque aquí parecía ser más fácil que en Londres.

―¿Está muerta? ―finalmente pregunté porque mi joven alma estaba muriendo de hambre por más. Más música, más gente nueva. Sólo más lo que en este pequeño pueblo se escondía. Y entonces ambos se rieron y negaron con las cabezas.

―Tu madre está viva y es muy conocida aquí. Pero nadie la conoce bajo el nombre de Rose.

Así que, mi madre estaba viva pero ya no se llamaba Rose. Bien, lo entendí.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es su nombre ahora?

―No tiene ni idea. Pobre chico.

―¿Podrían ser tan amables en decirme lo que pasa?

Estaba nervioso, inseguro si realmente quería saber lo que era todo esto sobre mi madre. Parecían como si no quisieran decirme nada, pero tuvieran que hacerlo.

―El nombre de tu madre es Roxanne. Roxanne al igual que el club nocturno 'El Tango de Roxanne'

―Espere… ¿un club nocturno? Quiere decir como… ―¿Al igual que dónde las mujeres venden su cuerpo por dinero? ¿Al igual que dónde un hombre va para tener un buen rato? Como… ¿qué?

―Como dije. Conozco a Rose pero ella cambió. Cambió demasiado y no precisamente de buena manera.

―Pero quería ir a América. Quería volverse una actriz.

―Oh lo hacía. Quería. Pero ¿por qué crees que llaman a Montmartre la aldea del pecado? Ella encontró un pecado y se hizo adicta y exitosa.

Claire intercambió una mirada con Francis quien suspiró y cruzó sus brazos en el pecho mientras yo seguía sin entender nada.

―Rose vino aquí hace diez años y trabajo como cortesana por cinco años. Éramos realmente buenas amigas y me dijo sobre ti y tu padre, y cuánto lamentaba dejarlos solos. Pero sabía que cometió un error y no podía volver. Así que simplemente se quedó aquí y comenzó una nueva vida. Era nuestra estrella en el club nocturno y cuando el dueño murió, ella tomó el club y lo llamó 'El Tango de Roxanne'. Gente de toda Europa vino a ver el mágico espectáculo, a encontrar un buen rato con nuestros chicos y chicas. Fue un muy buen tiempo, en realidad. Pero entonces se volvió una mujer fría, enfocada en ganar dinero y más dinero.

De acuerdo, entendí que mi madre se volvió en alguna cosa fría pero no entendí que tenía que ver conmigo. Un club nocturno podía ser un negocio difícil estaba seguro de eso a pesar de que nunca había estado en uno pero aun así… los miré con curiosidad.

―Ella es cruel y peligrosa. Viste el anuncio, ¿verdad? Adivina lo que le pasó a nuestro violinista.

―¿Murió?

Francis negó con la cabeza y su cara era dura―: Lo mataron.

Me sacudí de nuevo en la silla, mis ojos se agrandaron y la imagen que tenia del lugar fue lentamente cubierta por algunas sombras. Pensé que este lugar representaba la libertad, la vida que quería vivir, la música, arte, simplemente todo lo que para mí era el paraíso. Nunca cruzó mi mente que algo así podía pasar aquí. Pero ¿qué sabía yo? Sólo tenía 22 años y honestamente no sabía nada sobre la vida u otros lugares más que el pequeño pueblo cercano a Londres donde solía vivir. Pero no era solamente que el paraíso que pensé hallar se convertía lentamente en algo diferente, me pregunté …

―Pero… ¿por qué me están diciendo esto? Sólo vine para darle algo y entonces quiero comenzar con mi propia vida. Claro que puede ser mi madre ―nunca pensé que Claire o Francis me mentirían por alguna loca razón―: pero no me importa ella. Me dejó y eso es todo.

―Te estamos diciendo esto para pedirte ayuda.

―¿Ayuda? ¿A mí?

Claire cruzó las piernas y obtuve una muy buena vista debajo de su vestido y tragué. Oh Dios, ¿todas las mujeres estaban vestidas así en el club nocturno?

―Tu madre mató a ese chico. O al menos permitió que alguien lo matara. Él, Jean y Francis estaban juntos y trabajando en el de Roxanne, eso pasó porque rompieron las reglas.

Incliné mi cabeza y observé la cara Francis, el dolor en sus ojos, enojo y sus labios apretados en una línea delgada como tratando de no llorar. Se veía… con el corazón roto. Parecía que alguien le quitó algo importante para él y entonces, lentamente entendí lo que Claire estaba diciendo.

―Quieres decir como… una pareja ―y Claire asintió mientras Francis tomó un profundo respiro y me miró como si yo fuera el único que podía arreglar todo.

―Ella es cruel y peligrosa cuando juegas contra sus reglas. Ha pasado un año así y es imposible dejar el club nocturno si ya eres parte de él. Por supuesto que ella no te dice eso y nadie realmente lo sabe. Es todo tras las cortinas y ella tiene oídos casi en todos lados.

Mire alrededor, nerviosamente, temeroso y ambos se rieron.

―Estas seguro aquí, no te preocupes chico.

Me froté la frente, fruncí las cejas y traté de averiguar lo que tenía que ver conmigo. Entendí que mi madre ya no era mi madre, a pesar de que era difícil de imaginar.

―¿Y por qué necesitan mi ayuda?

―Ella tiene un punto débil. Tú y tu papá. Y quizás si puedes hablar con ella, si tan sólo pudiera verte tal vez eso traería de vuelta a la mujer que una vez conocí. Era una maravillosa y amable mujer que quería hacer su sueño realidad. Hasta que se volvió adicta al éxito y al dinero.

―Entonces que, ¿quieren matarla? ―Incluso si la odiaba, incluso si no la quería en mi vida, la idea de matar a mi propia madre me aterraba. La idea de matar a cualquier otro ser humano me aterraba. Todo lo que quería ser era un músico, un violinista y vivir por un tiempo antes de, quizás un día tener mi propia familia.

―Dios, chico, por supuesto que no. Quiero decir que seguramente nunca la perdonaré por lo que le hizo a Jean pero al final ambos sabíamos lo que estamos haciendo. Conocemos las reglas, la conocemos a ella, pero hicimos lo que hicimos y fue nuestra culpa. Y Jean amaba el club nocturno, a la genta de ahí. Éramos una familia. Solamente necesitamos algunos cambios porque algunos de nosotros queremos abandonar por propia voluntad. Pero es imposible.

Pensé sobre la audición y sobre la posibilidad de vivir aquí y tocar para el famoso club nocturno. Cualquiera que fuera el precio no lo valía, me dije. No importa cuánto dinero obtendría, no importa cuán famoso pudiera volverme, no quería vender mi libertad a mi madre y estar vinculado con ella. Nunca.

―Lo siento pero no puedo. Entiendo que tengan un tiempo difícil, que no es justo lo que ella está haciendo y que es cruel e inexcusable. Pero ella ya no es parte de mi vida. Sólo quiero cumplir la promesa que le di a mi padre.

Todas estas cosas de quitar la libertad de otras personas, matar gente, ser adicto al éxito y dinero, sonaba como una mala pesadilla para mí. ¿Era eso lo que se trataba un club nocturno? ¿Personas tristes que desgastan la ropa de lujo, ropa erótica y mostrando la piel? ¿Vendiendo sus cuerpos, sus diferentes clases de amor para conseguir algo de dinero, mientras que mi madre obtenía la mayor parte del dinero?

―¿Alguna vez fuiste a un club nocturno? ―Claire me preguntó y negué con la cabeza.

―Probablemente tienes la idea equivocada de un club nocturno después de lo que te hemos dicho ―Francis rió y se acercó colocando una mano en mi hombro.

―Hagamos un trato. Esta noche vamos al de Roxanne y puedes hacerte tu propia opinión. Si aún crees que no puedes ayudarnos, te dejaremos en paz.

Estuve de acuerdo porque, primero, estaba curioso; segundo, sabría donde podía encontrar a mi madre.

* * *

Dejé mis pertenencias en el cuarto de Francis y en la noche estábamos fuera del club nocturno. Descubrí que él era uno de los que protegía a los bailarines, cantantes, a las personas que estaban vendiendo sus cuerpos para darles a hombres y mujeres un buen rato, entretenerlos con sus habilidades en el baile, canto, mostrándoles lo que tenían. Tenía sentido para mí por qué un hombre como el, alto, saludable y con el cuerpo muy bien formado trabajara para el club nocturno. Me dijo que de vez en cuando algunos hombres querían más de lo que acordaban y no todos los cortesanos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerse. También me enteré de que no eran sólo hombres anhelando el cuerpo de una mujer. También hombres anhelando un hombre. O mujeres para mujeres. Algo que no veías en público pero sabías de ello. Y mi madre sabía cuánto dinero ganaba porque tenía esta oferta. No me importaba y nunca en mi vida pensé en algo como esto. Mi concentración estaba en mis propias cosas.

Estábamos vestidos de esmóquines negros, camisa blanca y corbatín, y un sombrero de copa como todos los hombres a nuestro entorno.

―Hoy es una de esas noches especiales. Primero ves el espectáculo usual. Después de eso el espectáculo especial empieza, del que sólo conoces o escuchas de él si conoces a la gente adecuada.

Sabia de lo que estaba hablando y nuevamente entendía porque llamaban a este lugar la aldea del pecado. Fuimos dentro, dejado la lluvia detrás de nosotros y subimos las escaleras así que podía tener una excelente vista de todo. En el fondo sentía cuan nervioso estaba y además un poco temeroso porque vería - después de 14 años - a mi madre. Mientras nos sentamos en uno de los muchos rincones de salón jugué con mis dedos bajo la mesa, los ojos enfocados hacia el suelo debajo de nosotros. Nunca vi un teatro como este. Era más como un enorme salón, con dos pisos, dos escenarios, la enorme cortina toda rojo oscuro, luces doradas por todas partes, en el piso, paredes, techo. Lucia increíble. Los hombres se movían juntos, una gran multitud de hombre vestido negro de pie en frente del escenario principal, todos hablando y llenando la habitación con ruido. Y luego unos minutos después las luces se apagaron y la cortina se abrió. Todas las luces estaban enfocadas en una mujer que llevaba un vestido ajustado chispeante de color rojo sangre, ojos dorados y cabello negro rizado. Su piel era pálida, sus labios rojos y poco a poco una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sentí cómo todo el mundo a mi alrededor contuvo la respiración. La reconocí, sabía quién era.

Roxanne, mi madre.

Detrás de ella habían mujeres, vestidas con faldas y corsés como Claire y cuando la música comenzó y mi madre empezó a caminar fuera del escenario las mujeres la siguieron. Cantaban, bailaban junto a ella. Había faldas volando arriba y abajo, mostrando piernas cubiertas en medias negras, rojas y blancas. Los hombres parados en los lados derecho e izquierdo, moviéndose con la música, aplaudiendo, y claramente disfrutando lo que las mujeres estaban mostrando. Mi madre regresó al escenario, las mujeres giraron en su dirección y entonces aplaudió sus manos y todo el piso fue cubierto por hombres y mujeres bailando.

Vi los colores, un campo en constante movimiento en una coreografía bien conocida. Conocían el espectáculo, sabían que hacer y después de una hora las mujeres se fueron, algunos hombres las siguieron y me quité el sombrero de la cabeza, y respiré profundamente.

Necesité algunos minutos dejando que todo lo que vi y Francis tenía razón. La imagen que tenia del club nocturno estaba totalmente equivocada. Claro que eran todo tipo de traviesos, un poco enfocados en una sola cosa, pero al mismo tiempo todos se estaban divirtiendo, un buen rato y pasara lo que pasara detrás en las habitaciones, tras las cortinas, era un secreto para todo el mundo que nunca ha estado allí.

Aparte del espectáculo y la música, estaba únicamente concentrado en mi madre. Ella siempre caminaba por el escenario, mandando besos a la multitud, cantando a la par y no le era difícil conseguir toda la atención. Pero era claro que ella mandaba en el club, era claro que ella controlaba este lugar. La mujer que una vez conocí ya no estaba ahí. Claro que lucía como mi madre pero era más vieja, era más fuerte y, como Claire me dijo, fría.

―¿Estás bien chico?

―Sí, estoy bien.

Todo lo que veía simplemente me convencía más de que no quería estar aquí. Por ella. Realmente me gusto lo que vi, me encantó la actuación, la música, los vestuarios y todo. Pero tan pronto como vi su rostro, cuánto cambió, quise escapar.

Más y más personas se iban y nuevas personas entraban. Esta vez sin embargo, no eran sólo los hombres que llenaban el salón también las mujeres. Estaban de pie delante del escenario, hablando, riendo y mi madre les sonreía, como un gato al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que la gente aquí quería. Para mí su sonrisa era simplemente fría.

―Sé porque están aquí ―dijo y agitó su dedo índice, mientras todos reían―: Esta noche tendrán un espectáculo diferente. Un espectáculo más sensual, más lento y más embriagador. Nuestros diamantes azul y rojo brillarán más luminoso como nunca y quizás, un afortunado de ustedes, almas perdidas, tendrá el honor de pasar la noche con ellos.

Aplaudió y la cortina se abrió una vez más y las luces se apagaron. Me incliné hacia delante, estaba curioso y quería ver que era tan diferente comparado con el espectáculo de hace un momento. Una luz roja brilló en el lado derecho del escenario y vi a una chica de cabello negro con piel bronceada. Llevaba un corsé rojo y negro, una falda corta de color rojo y en los brazos, en el cuello y en el pelo que llevaba brillantes perlas negras. Se veía hermosa pero además muy peligrosa, especialmente cuando abrió sus ojos negros. Detrás de ella habían más mujeres todas vistiendo faldas blancas y corsés.

―¿Quién es ella?

―Santana, el diamante rojo.

Y luego estaba la luz azul, brillando en el lado izquierdo y lo que vi me hizo olvidar donde estaba y que quería hacer. Nunca antes en mi vida vi algo tan hermoso como él. El cabello castaño a la perfección peinado, suave piel pálida, como porcelana. Labios finos y de color rosa, cara como un ángel y un cuerpo frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Usaba unos entallados pantalones blancos, una entallada camiseta blanca sin mangas y pequeñas perlas azules alrededor de su cuello y brazos. Abrió los ojos y casi me perdí en ellos. A pesar de que estaba en el primer piso, varios metros lejos de él, vi el profundo azul y verde de sus ojos. Vi el cielo en ellos, la luz, el paraíso que intentaba encontrar. Vi el sinfín de belleza y mi boca se secó. ¿Cómo podía alguien, tan hermoso, tan puro, estar aquí? ¿Cómo podía alguien comprar su cuerpo?

―¿Quién… quién es él? ―Mi voz era áspera, casi en un susurro.

―Kurt, el diamante azul.

La música comenzó, un violín seguido por una flauta y ambos comenzaron a moverse uno al otro como los bailarines tras ellos. Se miraron, no sonriendo, caminando uno alrededor del otro y luego mientras la música fue más rápido, más instrumentos estaban tocando, bailaban juntos y Francis tomó mi hombro y me llevó de nuevo a sentarme. Quería protestar, quería ver el movimiento de su cuerpo, los delicados, seguros y elegantes movimientos y me pregunté cómo podía un simple humano mover su cuerpo como él lo hacía.

―Ahí están nuestras estrellas secretas. Nuestros diamantes. Roxanne los trata muy bien y se asegura que nadie los toque sin su permiso. Sólo el que paga más obtiene un poco de tiempo a solas con Kurt o Santana.

Los vi dejar el escenario, caminando a través de la multitud, moviéndose como si fueran los dueños de este lugar y colocando sus dedos en los hombros, la mandíbula o en el pecho, deslizándolos y sonriendo. Y entonces cantaban, bailaban a su alrededor, con ellos, con el otro y todo lo que yo veía era a Kurt, brillando, ojos azules, sus movimientos impresionantes, con una sonrisa que estaba seguro que no era su verdadera sonrisa.

―Increíble, ¿hm?

―Son realmente diamantes ―asentí y mientras me calmaba lentamente, sentí lo que mi corazón estaba haciendo. Estaba latiendo fuerte y rápido contra mi pecho. Casi doliendo pero de buena manera.

* * *

Honestamente les digo que no podría sentirme más honrado de que la autora me diera permiso para traerles está historia en español. Así que _GRACIAS_ **just-an-artist-pl**. Siempre que puedan, por favor pasen a ver está historia en su versión original, vean las increíbles historias que están en el perfil de la autora; y recuerden que yo trasmitiré su opinión a la autora, que dicho sea de paso, entiende algo de español.

Creo que sobra decir que TODAS las historias que traduzco me encantan; y aunque a veces las encuentro ya terminadas, me considero un GRAN FAN, porque provocan en mí el deseo de compartir con más personas las sensaciones que me trasmiten al leerlo. Por eso siempre les agradezco; más allá del tiempo que me toma traducir, me encanta poder decirle a los creadores de las historias «Ves, no sólo yo lo pienso; los lectores en español también aman tu trabajo».

Como quizás sabrán, me gusta tener una fecha para actualizar y procuro en la medida de mis posibilidades cumplir, así que analizando mi situación actual, creo que la periodicidad de este fic será una vez la semana los viernes; si más que decir, procedo a mi ritual...

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	2. La audición

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

Mientras lean este capítulo (y en el futuro será así también) Puse un * o ** (o más) a cualquier canción que se toque. Encontraran los enlaces al final del capítulo =) (no me importa por qué el código html no funcione… o que sea tan estúpida para esto xD). ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo 2. La audición

Después del espectáculo, regresamos con Claire quien nos estaba esperando, junto con otras dos personas. Philipp el bailarín alto, delgado, ojos negros y cabeza insulsa; y Julia, largo cabello lacio y rubio, ojos verdes y muy pequeña. Ella era responsable del vestuario. Ambos alrededor de los 40 años y conocían a mi madre tan bien como Claire. Pero mi mente estaba aún en el de Roxanne, aun imaginando al hermoso chico que vi. Aun mostrándome esos ojos verde-azules, como el océano. Profundo, desconocido pero tan, tan hermoso.

―El chico está completamente fuera de este mundo ―Claire rió mientras me quité la chaqueta.

―¿Qué?

―¿Ven? La magia del club nocturno ya lo ha capturado.

Simplemente asentí e intenté olvidarme de Kurt, por ahora y saludar a Philipp y Julia. Nos sentamos juntos sobre una manta, en la pequeña habitación donde conocí a Claire. A nuestro rededor habían velas prendidas, en los libros, en el escritorio, y en medio de nosotros entre platos llenos de frutas, pan, queso y tocino.

―Come, Blaine, debes estar hambriento ―Francis me sacudió por el hombro y se echó a reír. Nuevamente asentí, casi olvidando la habilidad de hablar y tomé un amanzana roja del cuenco de madera.

―Está totalmente ausente. No es de extrañar, recuerdo la primera vez que fui al club y vi a Roxanne ―Philipp dijo y masticó en el queso que metió en su boca.

No estaba ausente por mi madre, francamente ella no tenía espacio en mi mente. Únicamente estaban esos ojos azules, la pálida piel, el cuerpo moviéndose tan elegante, como si nada pudiera derribarlo, como si fuera alguna criatura mágica o un ángel. Algo así, pero definitivamente no humano. Ningún humano podría tener tanta gracia y al mismo tiempo ser un pecado total.

―¿Estás bien? ―Julia preguntó y finalmente encontré las palabras para hablar.

―Sí, sí. Simplemente fue… nuevo. Nunca vi a algui… algo como eso antes.

_Concéntrate_, me dije, _concéntrate._

―Es difícil imaginar que detrás de la cortina mi madre pudiera ser esta cruel personas que me describen.

―Es una actriz después de todo. Es su trabajo es llevar una cara falsa y hacer creer a las personas que es real ―Claire dijo y abrió su pelo rojo oscuro, por lo que cubrió sus hombros desnudos.

―Lo es, verdad. Pero conozco su sonrisa real, la recuerdo y lo que vi esta noche no es mi madre.

Ella era fría, su sonrisa era fría, sus ojos eran fríos pero nadie podía verlo. Nadie que no la conociera tan bien como yo, o lo que creía conocer sobre ella y las personas en este cuarto.

―¿Y todas las personas le pertenecen? ¿Y nadie puede dejar el club nocturno? Dijeron que era casi imposible irse.

―Alguien tiene que pagar por tu libertad. Seguro que puedes simplemente irte, pero créeme, te cazara. Pero sabes, Roxanne puede ser un poco perra espeluznante, pero aun somos familia ―Claire dijo y ni siquiera estaba molesto por como la llamó.

―Así que ¿todos ustedes están ahí porque quieren?

―No todos nosotros. La mayoría de nosotros no tenemos otro lugar para ir y, siempre y cuando usted siga sus reglas tienes una buena vida ahí. Pero algunos de nosotros no están ahí porque lo decidieron. No tienen otra opción o fueron comprados por Roxanne ―Julia me explicó.

―¿Comprados? ―Le pregunté y tiré mi manzana en una papelera y cogí un trozo de queso.

―Sí. Cada tres meses ella cierra el club por una semana y busca gente nueva. Está haciendo esto porque todos tenemos nuestro propio precio y cada mes perdemos como seis bailarines. Ellos no son tan caros como nuestros diamantes, por ejemplo ―Philipp dijo e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en ese chico nuevamente.

―Así que, ¿cuál es tu plan ahora Blaine? ―Francis me preguntó y Me tragué el queso que quedaba en mi boca. No pensé en que quería hacer luego, después que vi a mi madre, el club nocturno y después de todas las cosas que me dijeron. Era claro para mí que mi madre hizo algunos negocios sucios e incluso si las personas a mí alrededor estaban bien con su vida y querían quedarse, estaba seguro que no todos pensaban así. Todo lo que querían de mi era que hablaran con mi madre, intentar encontrar la simpatía, la mujer que fue una vez. Porque yo era su punto débil y quizás, si sabía que mi padre y su esposo o el hombre que una vez amo, estaba muerto, tal vez cambiaría algo en su interior. Sí, estaba seguro que podía hacer algo, pero no me importaba. No me importaba ella, si no sobre algo más y ella era parte de ello, tristemente.

―Creo que necesito una noche para dormir al respecto.

* * *

No había dormido en absoluto. Eran las 3 a.m. y estaba sentado en la ventana viendo la lluvia caer. Todos los demás estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones y me daban el tiempo a solas que necesitaba. Suspirando me pasé la mano por mis rizos y me froté los ojos porque estaba tan exhausto y desorientado. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer?

Todo lo que quería, cuando di mi primer paso fuera de Londres era encontrar a mi madre, darle las malditas cartas y mantenerla fuera de mi vida para bien. Luego quería quedarme en Montmartre, tal vez por un año o dos, ganar algo de dinero e ir a América para convertirme en un famoso violinista. O me quedaría en Francia o iría a España, cualquier lugar pero lejos de ella. Como fuera, la idea de dejar este pueblo me dolía porque significaba que no vería a Kurt de nuevo. Y esto era algo que no entendía. Cualquier cosa que intentara recordar que quería, cual era mi plan, este diamante azul cruzaba mi mente y sentía un tirón frío dentro de mi corazón. Quería más, necesitaba más. La idea de no volver a ver a Kurt nuevamente dolía demasiado y sabía que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida si simplemente me iba.

¿Pero qué estaba esperando? La única forma de acercarme a él, más cerca que sólo estar sentado en el primer piso y mirar su actuación, era ser parte del club nocturno. Perder mi libertad, estar cerca de mi madre y quizás quedarme para siempre. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan adicto de este chico que ni siquiera conocía? Nunca hablé con él, no sabía nada. Pero la simple memoria de su rostro, sus movimientos, todo su ser, me quitaba el aliento y mi corazón estaba acelerado.

Así que ¿qué estaba esperando? ¿Que pudiéramos ser amigos o qué? ¿Qué si resultaba ser un idiota? ¿Qué si era la misma fría persona que mi madre? ¿Por qué cosa sobre la tierra renunciaría a mi libertad, por un chico del que no conocía nada, pero me gustaría verlo y decepcionarme al final?

Gemí y casi corrí mis dos manos sobre mi cara.

No importa con qué frecuencia me decía que debería irme o que no quería a mi madre alrededor mío. No tenía sentido. Era adicto, necesitaba saber más. Necesitaba verlo nuevamente y no solamente una vez.

La aldea del pecado tenía un pecado para mí. Un hermoso, agraciado pecado y me sentía como un loco chico extraño.

Me dormí hasta después del mediodía y me sentí aliviado de que pude dormir. Después que me admití que realmente necesitaba saber más sobre Kurt, mi cuerpo se rindió y el regalo fue el descanso que necesitaba. Afortunadamente no soñé sobre nada y solamente me desperté porque llamaron a mi puerta. Recostado sobre mí estómago giré mi cabeza a la derecha y murmuré―: ¿Sí? ―y Francis entró con una taza de café.

―Oh, maravilloso ―su voz baja vibró a través de la habitación mientras reía―: Pensamos que nunca te podrías despertar.

―Lamento decepcionarlos ―murmuré y lentamente me senté y me froté los ojos con la palma de mi mano. Compartimos una sonrisa y agradecido tomé la taza de su mano mientras la sostenía.

―Guau, está bueno ―dije y tomé otro sorbo.

―El café especial de Philipp. Pensó que podrías necesitar uno después de tu primera noche en el club.

Se sentó y sonrió.

―No fue tan mala.

―Lo creo. Bueno, quería decirte que la comida está lista y Claire está en rabia porque cocinó demasiado para nosotros y nadie está ahí aun.

Miré a Francis y lentamente eso cruzó mi mente. Estás personas me ayudaban y no me conocían. Todo lo que querían era mi ayuda para hacer sus vidas un poco más fáciles. Sabían que quizá no los ayudaría, que quizás diría que no y me iría, pero no les importaba. De hecho me dieron un lugar para dormir, comer y sin querer dinero o nada de mí. Ahí estaba la culpa que sentía, profunda culpa pero ni dije nada, sonreí y asentí.

Francis se fue y tomé una ducha rápida, me puse algo de ropa fresca (una simple camisa blanca, suspensores y pantalones oscuros) y me apoye en el marco de la ventana, mientras el viento soplaba al interior mi cuarto y el sol estaba brillando sobre la calle mojada, los muchos tejados y sabía que no tenía otra opción. No podía ignorar el grito de mi corazón, simplemente no podía. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, por qué estaba tan adicto y necesitaba saber más sobre el diamante azul.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era, volverme un miembro del club nocturno y esperar que mi madre no me reconociera. La última vez que me vió fue hace 14 años y me dije que funcionaría. Así no estaría a mi alrededor, invitándome a salir. Podría andar por ahí, hacer trabajo y ella pensaría que era un talentoso violinista. Sí, iría a esa audición y obtendría el trabajo. Intentaría acercarme a Kurt, intentaría conocerlo y tan pronto como mi curiosidad fuera satisfecha le diría a ella quién soy, le daría las cartas y, porque era mi madre fácilmente me iría del club y recobraría mi libertad, porque era su hijo, y ella me amaba y nunca haría nada para herirme. Por lo menos me dije que iba a ser fácil, como lo inventé en mi mente.

Rápidamente bajé por las viejas escaleras de madera, bajé al primer piso donde estaba la cocina y vi a Claire agitando furiosamente una cuchara de madera delante de la cara de Francis.

―Cálmate, Claire. No es mi culpa que Philipp esté obsesionado con sus lecciones de baile y Julia no tuviera hambre. Oh… mira. Ahí está Blaine.

Le di una amplia sonrisa y de repente el enojo en su rostro se desvaneció y vino a mí.

―Hola cielo ―tomó mi cara y me dió un beso en la mejilla. Vi su cabello rojo oscuro mientras iba de regreso al mostrador y colocó la sartén sobre la mesa. Era una vieja cocina, gris, y marrón con sólo una gran mesa en el centro de la habitación y dos bancos, pero me encantó. De verdad.

―Toma asiento. He cocinado mi sopa especial de tomate. Te encantará.

Sacudí la cabeza y sentí esa maravillosa sensación cálida que solía sentir antes de que mi padre muriera. Era la sensación de ser importante, saber que alguien se preocupaba por mí, la sensación de tener un padre que te quiera sin reservas. Así se sentía, era una locura porque conocía a estas personas por sólo un día, pero sentí esto y sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes.

―Gracias, pero tengo que decirles algo.

Ambos me miraron, ojos ensanchados, las sonrisas se esfumaron y me acerqué más, me encogí de hombros, suspiré y lo supe, una vez que mis palabras salieran, ya no había vuelta atrás. Estás personas confiaban en mí, esperaban que pudiera ayudarlos a recuperar a sus viejos amigos, recuperar un poco de vida sin pensar que no eran realmente libre.

―Estoy dentro. Intentaré ayudarlos.

Claire gritó de felicidad y alivio y Francis saltó, me abrazó demasiado fuerte y me dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

―¡Amo a este chico!

―¡Gracias Blaine!

Dieron unas palmaditas en mi cabeza, sonreían con los ojos brillantes y todo lo quería hacer era reír porque su felicidad me hacía feliz. Pero no dije nada sobre por qué quería realmente unirme al club.

Después de la comida nos sentamos juntos en la cocina y bebimos algo de vino. Era un delicioso vino rojo y lentamente acepté como sería mi vida por las siguientes semanas o meses. No estaba seguro cuánto me quedaría o cuándo mi curiosidad estaría satisfecha pero no quería pasar_ años_ cerca de mi madre.

―¿Supongo que quieres ir a la audición? ―Francis me preguntó mientras Claire lavaba los platos.

―Sí. Soy un muy buen violinista y creo que puedo lograrlo. Pero tengo una petición antes de intentarlo. Necesito tiempo. Tiempo para averiguar quién es Roxanne y además no quiero que sepa que soy su hijo. Supongo que después de 14 años no me reconocerá.

―Sí, esa es una buena idea. ―Claire dijo y regresó a los platos.

―Creo que si simplemente entro y le digo quién soy, lo que quiero y que mi padre ya no vive, no cambiaría nada. Si la conozco averiguaré como cambiarla.

―Bueno ninguno de nosotros puede decir que te pedimos ayuda o que te conocemos. Ella estaría rabiosa y creería que la traicionamos o que queríamos matarla o lo que sea ―Francis concordó conmigo y estaba incluso más calmado por dentro. Por un lado quería saber quién era ella, simplemente porque una vez fue una parte importante de mi vida. Pero principalmente porque era más fácil para mí realmente cambiar algo si conocía su punto débil, que odiaba, de que gustaba y todo lo demás.

―Hoy es jueves, ¿cierto? Así que mañana es la audición. Creo que debería practicar y si consigo el trabajo necesito encontrar un lugar para vivir.

―Oh no, tendrás una habitación si consigues el trabajo. Está casa pertenece a Roxanne y dentro del teatro hay varias habitaciones también. No te preocupes por eso.

* * *

El viernes llegó rápido, demasiado rápido. Estaba nervioso detrás del escenario, escuchando a los otros violinistas que estaban tocando. De pie junto a mi Claire, claramente insatisfecha. Los otros chicos eran buenos, lo tenía que admitir, pero aún tocaban algunas notas mal y no sabía si el jurado lo reconocería. No sabía que tanto sabían de música. Algunos de ellos eran realmente increíbles y esto me ponía realmente nervioso. Así que traté de calmarme, para alentarme. Era el último y eso significaba que me recordarían más fácilmente que a los otros 12 violinistas. Sin embargo confiaba en mis habilidades. Era bueno, amaba la música más que nada y en cualquier momento que cometía un error, practicaba incluso más arduo hasta que pudiera tocar una impecable canción.

―Muy bien, tu turno chico.

Levanté la vista, tallé mis manos sudadas a lo largo de mis pantalones y tomé el violín. Una última respiración profunda y luego caminé al escenario y vi a cinco personas. Estaban Philipp sentado en el extremo izquierdo, Francis me sonreía – _¡detente idiota!_ – mi madre, un hombre que no conocía y luego lo vi, la única persona que alguna vez me hizo olvidar respirar. El diamante azul, Kurt. Sus brillantes ojos azules estaban enfocados en una hoja de papel y aunque no llevaba traje, sino sólo una camisa blanca y pantalones de color marrón oscuro, todavía se veía tan hermoso, aún hacía cada movimiento con demasiada gracia, tan elegante que era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa más.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―Francis me preguntó cuando llegué al centro del escenario.

―Blaine Anderson ―y mi madre no levantó la vista, simplemente miró en su hoja de papel y escribió algo. Con suerte no me reconoció porque cuan probable podría ser que yo fuera el único Blaine Anderson en este mundo. Era imposible y además ¿por qué debería estar su hijo aquí? Sí, realmente esperaba que no me reconociera y mientras veía sus ojos, mirándome, sus oscuros ojos, lo vi. No reconocía así propio hijo, el niño que había tenido dentro de su cuerpo por nueve meses.

―Bien entonces, por favor comienza ―el hombre con la barba y cabello negro dijo.

Evité mirar a Kurt, ya que podía sentir sus ojos en mí y no confiaba en mí para actuar que eso no provocaba algo en mí. Tenía que hacerlo bien, increíble y entonces podría pensar sobre como acercármele. Posicioné, el violín en mi hombro, barbilla en la mentonera y luego empecé a tocar. (*)

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, toqué nota tras nota, una adorable melodía lenta que había escuchado de camino a París. Todo lo que estaba faltando era un piano pero también funcionaba sin él. No había ningún pensamiento en mi cabeza, ninguna voz, nada. Solamente escuchaba mi violín, dejaba que mis dedos se deslizaran sobre las cuerdas, guiando el arco y después de menos de tres minutos terminé. Lentamente abrí los ojos, vi el casi vacío teatro y las cinco personas mirándome. Francis sonrió con satisfacción, Philipp sonrió, el otro hombre pasó el dedo índice hacia arriba y abajo de su barbilla y mi madre escribió algo. ¿Y Kurt? Mi corazón gritaba que _lo viera_, pero mi cordura dijo que _no_. Así que me quedé mirando a mi madre.

―¿Qué piensas, Maurice? ―Roxanne le preguntó al hombre junto a ella.

―¿Tienes algo más… dinámico?

―Uhm, seguro.

¿Dinámico? Por supuesto, esto era un club nocturno. De nuevo tomé un profundo respiro, me posicioné y comencé a tocar. (**)

Rápido, moviendo los sonidos que hice mal de nuevo, profundicé en el sonido y mi sangre corría a través de mis venas. Mis dedos estaban hormigueando, mi boca se volvió una sonrisa y realmente me encantó la forma en que podía mostrarles lo que tengo. Esta vez lo hice seguro de que no serían de dos minutos de duración.

Cuando terminé la canción escuché y vi a Francis y Philipp aplaudiendo, mi madre escribió algo - otra vez - y Maurice me sonreía. Y Kurt… está vez lo miré y no vi nada. Sin felicidad, sin sorpresa, simplemente ojos verde-azules mirándome y yo estaba inseguro. Usualmente las personas estaban sorprendidas, o sonriendo como locas, aplaudiendo y pidiendo más. Pero no Kurt y dolía. En verdad dolía.

―Gracias ―Maurice dijo e hice una reverencia y dejé el escenario. Me sentía enfermo, estaba decepcionado de mí y sabía que era ridículo, pero realmente esperaba que tan pronto como Kurt me escuchara tocar, podría verlo sonreír. Sonreír porque hice algo. Sonreír porque quería ver su sonrisa no fingida. Fallé.

―¡Blaine estuviste magnífico! ―Claire saltó hacia mí y me dio un abrazo apretado.

―Gracias ―sonreí en respuesta, al menos lo intenté.

* * *

Tomó una hora y luego lo supe con seguridad. Obtuve el trabajo. Era el nuevo violinista y el primer paso estaba hecho. Francis fue el primero en venir tras el escenario y me dijo el resultado. Claramente me hizo feliz pero aun así, el hecho de que no impresioné a Kurt me molestó demasiado. Los otros violinistas se fueron, algunos me desearon suerte, algunos sólo me sonrieron claramente celosos, pero no me podía importar menos. Sentado sobre la caja de madera, mientras Francis y Claire de pie junto a mí, miré como mi madre abrazaba a Philipp, luego a Maurice y eventualmente a Kurt y los celos corrieron por mi cuerpo. Pero no por mucho. Vino a nosotros, me sonrió y que, de repente ella me abofeteó.

…_¿qué?_

―Bienvenido a El Tango de Roxanne ―su voz era dulce pero sólo sentí el dolor amargo en mi mejilla. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

―Simplemente asegúrate de saber quién manda aquí ―Y luego me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño y necesitara un poco de alabanza.

―Francis, muéstrale su habitación y explícale las reglas. Mañana Maurice te mostrará los alrededores y te reunirás con los otros músicos ―y se fue.

_Qué fue eso_, articulé pero Francis sacudió la cabeza. Estaban en lo correcto, completamente correcto. Mi madre era una bruja, una persona cruel. ¿Quién abofeteaba a alguien sólo para asegurarse de que supieran, quien mandaba en este lugar? ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio hacia algo así? Me quejé algo y me sentí la mano de Francis en mi hombro.

―Nos veremos en mi cuarto y tomarás tus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo asentí y después de un rato era el único que quedaba en el escenario. Está mujer me ponía tan molesto que quería ir tras ella, gritarle y decirle quién era y lo que nos hizo. Porque por ella mi padre fue un hombre destrozado, por sufrió por 14 años. Por quererla y extrañarla se enfermó y murió. Simplemente que no era el momento correcto y no tenía otra opción que intentar calmarme. Poco a poco me levanté y fui a través del pequeño corredor que me sacaría del maldito teatro. Sí, por esta noche odiaba este lugar. Una mano se apretaba contra mi mejilla fuerte, la otra sostenía mi amado violín y justo en el momento cuando quise abrir la puerta oí pasos rápidos y…

―¡Espera!

Me di la vuelta y lo vi en la penumbra. Piel pálida, cabello castaño y esos hermosos, oh, tan hermosos ojos azules. Debía estar soñando, pensé y el dolor procedente de mi mejilla fue olvidado en ese momento. Algo más captó mi atención, algo que creía no vería hasta mañana.

Se detuvo, un pequeño espacio entre nosotros y no podía apartar mis ojos de su rostro y ni siquiera quería. Quizás esta era la primera y última vez que podría mirarlo de cerca. Estaba impecable. En verdad lo estaba. Todo era simplemente perfecto para mí. Su cabello, sus cejas, esos deliciosos labios delgados y entonces abrió la boca y habló nuevamente.

―Aquí, refrescará la mejilla y evitará un moretón o hinchazón.

Forcé a mis ojos a descender a sus manos y sostenía una pequeña caja blanca.

―Oh… uhm… gracias ―maldición, casi tartamudeaba. Tomé la caja de sus manos y me aseguré de no tocarlo demasiado aunque realmente quería, de verdad. Era sólo que quién sabía quién nos estaban mirando o si incluso estaba bien que nos quedáramos aquí juntos, que le hablara. Maldición, todo era simplemente tan complicado y ni siquiera había comenzado realmente. ¡Nada! Acababa de obtener el trabajo, intentaba entender que perdí mi libertad pero gané la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Kurt. Sólo…

―Estuviste bien, Blaine.

Mi cabeza se sacudió, demasiado rápido que casi dolió y levanté las cejas.

―¿De verdad?

―De verdad. Nunca he escuchado a alguien tan bueno como tú.

―Gracias.

_¡Pensaba que soy bueno! ¡Pensaba que soy bueno!_

Quería brincar, sonreír como un idiota, abrazarlo y gritarlo al mundo. Por supuesto que no lo hice. Sólo estuve de pie y no podía creer que él estuviera frente a mí y me dijera todas estas cosas de las que dudaba hace una hora.

―Te acostumbrarás a este lugar. No es tan malo.

No, la gente estaba bien sólo mi madre era un ser humano loco.

―Tienes razón, supongo. Bueno me… debería irme.

Kurt asintió y sonrió. _Sonrió_ y era la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en mi vida. Honesta, cálida y dulce y simplemente… no importaba lo que hiciera, él era tan hermoso. _Cielos, debo de estar enfermo o algo_, pensé.

―Cuídate.

Di la vuelta, abrí la puerta y sonreí con tanta fuerza que mi mejilla dolió aún más.

* * *

* watch?v=6LTZdZDEjTs

** watch?v=z0M8VIvqbpM

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	3. Reglas

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

Capítulo 3. Las reglas

Francis me dijo que tendría mi propia habitación la cual resultó estar en la misma casa en la que ya vivía. Claro que esperaba obtener un cuarto en el teatro, porque Kurt estaba ahí también, pero no dije nada. No quería ser egoísta. Ya tenía este trabajo, estaba más cerca de Kurt de lo que había esperado y ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era no arruinar las cosas. Mi madre era cruel y fría, y el recuerdo de cómo me pegó hacia mi sangre hervir. Así que trataba de mantenerla fuera de mis pensamientos y fue fácil porque Kurt era todo en lo que podía pensar. Tan pronto como regresé, Claire, Philipp, Julia y Francis estaban vitoreando, sonriendo, saltando y tan, tan felices de que lo conseguí. Me abrazaron, besaron mis mejillas y me sentí agotado después de los incontables abrazos.

Llevamos mis cosas a mi cuarto, que estaba en la planta superior (como el cuarto de Francis) con una ventaja en la que podía mirar dentro de las habitaciones del club nocturno. Así que tan pronto pasó la medianoche y todos estaban durmiendo, di un paso vacilante hacia la ventana, con las luces apagadas, completamente en silencio y observé las varias ventanas. Algunas ya estaban oscuras, otras no. Escuchaba música, hombres celebrando dentro del teatro (por suerte no estaba en el lado donde estaba la entrada, porque mi sueño era algo sagrado para mi) así que era lo suficientemente silencioso para poder dormir.

Me senté en el borde de la ventana, doblando la rodilla izquierda al pecho y buscaba lo que esperaba ver. Pero todo lo que vi fueron rostros desconocidos, cortinas cerradas, sombras moviéndose y no a Kurt.

Eran diamantes. Kurt y Santana era diamantes y por puesto nadie debía verlos fuera del espectáculo. Estaban ocultos y sólo aquellos que pagarían por ellos debían verlos. Estaban ocultos así nadie podría saber dónde estaban y nadie podría llevárselos o incluso saber que existían.

* * *

El sábado llegó y fuimos al club nocturno bastante temprano. Francis aún estaba feliz y emocionado por el hecho de que fuera parte de la multitud, parte del club y que podía convertir a mi madre en algo bueno. Bueno, sí, lo intentaría pero no ahora. Entrando al salón vi a todas las personas que estaban trabajando para mi madre. En el escenario, escaleras, sillas, en todos lados y estaban cantando, bailando o simplemente hablando. Era algo nuevo para mí verlos, para ellos probablemente no, ropa ordinaria (aunque las mujeres aún mostraban suficiente piel) pero me relajó porque pensé que sería el único vistiendo simples pantalones, una camisa y un chaleco oscuro. Pero aun así, veía la diferencia entre ellos y yo.

―Miren, chico lindo está aquí ―Oí una risita de mujer y Francis sonrió ampliamente.

―No lo asusten.

Sólo sonreí y seguí a Francis al escenario. Me explicó que en el salón y estaba el corazón del teatro. Bajo del salón al sótano donde las costureras trabajaban y más instrumentos se mantenían. A medida que estudiaba el salón vi en las escaleras del lado izquierdo que conducían a la primera planta (misma del lado derecho) donde todos los instrumentos estaban. La sola idea de que tan cercana y perfecta vista obtendría, me emocionaba.

―Blaine… ―Francis dio una palmada a mi brazo.

―Lo siento… ―no lo escuché después de imaginar que perfecta vista tendría de Kurt.

―Ah ya veo, encontraste tu lugar ―sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba―: pero no te acostumbres a ello. A veces tocaras enfrente del escenario, como un orquesta. Puede ser un club nocturno pero es un teatro o lo será.

―¿Lo será?

Fuimos detrás del escenario, dónde algunas mujeres estaban sentadas en viejas caja, riendo sobre algo y tomando vino. Por encima de nosotros en el techo estaban cuerdas colgando, focos en muchos colores diferentes. Sí, como un teatro, pensé.

―Claire vino después de que te dormiste y me dijo que a Roxanne y Maurice se les ocurrió la idea de hacer del club nocturno también en un teatro. Ya sabes, cada vez que ella sale nosotros no tendremos que cerrar el club nocturno, en su lugar seremos un teatro durante una semana o más.

―¿Así no tiene que estar temerosa de que alguna persona pueda tocar a sus diamantes? ¿O hacer algo estúpido?

Francis me sonrió, sus ojos azules muy abiertos con seguridad―: No sólo bonita, también inteligente.

Bueno, no fue tan difícil para mí averiguarlo. Un teatro era algo calmado, entretenido en una manera diferente a un club nocturno y la audiencia era principalmente gente que quería ver una buena obra y no dormir o cualquier cosa con las actrices y actores. Era un placer para el alma y no precisamente para el cuerpo.

―Tengo algunas experiencias de teatro. No como actor, obviamente, pero sé algunas cosas.

―Oh así que…

―¡Francis, Roxanne quiere verte! ―ambos giramos y vimos a Claire―: Puedes dejar al chico solo. Maurice estará aquí en una hora.

Francis suspiró y rodó sus ojos marrones y sonreí a Claire mientras se iba escaleras arriba.

―Dios, lo que sea. Simplemente ve por ahí y conoce este lugar. En realidad no es tan enorme. Pero asegúrate de estar aquí en una hora.

* * *

Quizá era estúpido o algo, pero estaba realmente emocionado de caminar por ahí, simplemente porque podía hacerlo. Estaba trabajando para el club nocturno, podía andar por ahí sin nadie deteniéndome. Y podía buscar a Kurt y decir que simplemente me perdí o algo. Era nuevo, no conocía nada y nadie podía culparme por ir donde quiera que quería. Era una simple estructura. Detrás del escenario estaban todos los trajes, espejos, maquillaje y tras ello había un colorido pasillo dorado y marrón con escaleras en los dos extremos, y a lo largo del corredor habían puertas por un lado. Era más como un hotel y no estaba realmente sorprendido. Fui escaleras arriba, dos pisos con incontables cuartos, y luego en la planta superior sólo había tres puertas. Una marrón que conduciendo a la azotea, otra azul y la última roja, y supe dónde estaba, o esperaba estar ahí. Elegí la puerta café, la abrí y habían escaleras nuevamente guiándome a la azotea. Fuera miré hacia abajo, me apoyé en la barandilla oscura y vi un jardín, un enorme jardín. Un enorme jardín. Arboles desnudos (aún era enero), blanqueadores, un riachuelo y que sabía, tan pronto como la primavera llegara se vería increíble. A lo largo de las paredes habían ramas, probablemente flores o algo. Miré a la derecha, a través del balcón y vi en el lado derecho un pabellón de techo rojo. Estaba hecho de madera pintada de blanco y vidrio; alto y abierto a todos los lados, pero las gruesas cortinas estaban bloqueando la vista al interior. La otra era similar a está sólo que con gruesas cortinas azules. Fui al lado izquierdo, mirando a la puerta al pabellón y tragué duro antes de abrir la puerta.

Asomé mi cabeza al interior y vi una enorme, maravillosa habitación. A lo largo de la parte interior del pabellón estaba un enorme sofá gris con muchas almohadas blancas, pisos de madera oscura y del techo del pabellón habían velos blancos colgando. Di un paso dentro y miré al lado izquierdo dónde estaba la habitación. Paredes azules con el techo como el cielo cuando amanecía, una gran cama de color marrón oscuro (con muchísimas almohadas), armario y una mesa de centro, un escritorio con un espejo, maquillaje, crema para el rostro y joyería. Parecía como si estuviera en las nubes del cielo y nunca pensé que el azul pudiera lucir tan bien como color de una habitación.

―¿Blaine? ―la puerta del corredor se abrió y Kurt entró y yo salté hacía atrás y caí sobre mis pies. _Oh mierda, maldición,_ maldije dentro de mi cabeza. Dónde quiera que lo veía me sentía como un idiota porque estaba solamente mirándolo y olvidaba respirar. No importaba si vestía un traje o simplemente una camisa y pantalones, siempre se veía tan hermoso, como si no perteneciera aquí. No, debió escapar de un cuento de hadas y se extravió.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a mi alcoba?

―La… la puerta del pabellón estaba abierta ―tartamudeé y él se rió. Esperaba que no se estuviera riendo de mi por ser un idiota.

―Oh, olvidé poner seguro a la puerta.

Caminó a mi lado, rápido y puso seguro a la puerta y tuve la oportunidad de levantar la vista, mirar su espalda, su culo y mi boca se hizo agua. ¿Qué era lo que me pasa? ¿Qué era este sentimiento dentro de mi corazón? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo? Estaba temblando, inhalando mientras reconocía cuán difícil era respirar y luego se dio la vuelta y me puse de pie.

―Lo siento. No sabía que este era tu alcoba ―pero esperaba que lo fuera.

―Bueno no debes decirle a Roxanne que estuviste aquí sin mi permiso. Además no debes decirle que olvidé poner seguro a mi puerta ―dijo mientras me puse de pie y no me atrevía a hacer ni un movimiento, y se acercaba y sus ojos azules, tan claros, tan cerca que vi el leve verde en ellos.

―Tu mejilla se ve bien.

―¡Oh, ah! Sí, tu crema ayudó demasiado. Gracias, Kurt ―se sentía bien decir su nombre mientras le estaba hablando y vi su sonrisita cuando mencioné su nombre.

―Y vi tu actuación, fue increíble ―añadí.

―Así que ¿te gustan los hombres?

_Maldición_, pensé. Francis me dijo que no debía decirle a nadie que lo conocía o a Claire antes de entrar al club. Así que no podía contarle sobre eso.

―Uhm... no. Bueno... no lo sé. ¿Quizá? Nunca he estado enamorado de nadie ―ya no era virgen pero nunca sentí lo que mi padre siempre me decía.

―Eres un chico afortunado ―suspiró y se dirigió a su escritorio, sentándose y mirando al espejo. ¿Chico afortunado? ¿Yo? ¿Por nunca estar enamorado de nadie? Mi boca estaba abierta, mis ojos estudiando a Kurt mientras se peinaba.

―¿No crees en el amor?

―¿Tú sí?

―Por supuesto ―dije más alto de lo que quería:― El es una de las mejores cosas que alguna vez nos puede pasar. Amar a alguien y ser correspondido. El amor es como… volver a casa. El amor es como el aire para… nuestra alma y corazón. Es una bendición, cura todas las heridas. El amor nos lleva a lugares con los que nunca podríamos soñar, nos hace débiles, fuertes y a veces el amor... nos hace que hagamos cosas estúpidas.

Tomé un respiro profundo, persiguiendo a los pensamientos que corrían por mi mente.

―Olvidamos respirar, olvidamos la tristeza y sentimos felicidad. Queremos mantener esta… esta luz, esta comodidad, este hogar. Es cálido, es todo lo que necesitamos, lo que queremos… encontrar. Puede ser cada color, cada forma. Es simplemente… todo lo que estamos esperando. Viene a nosotros, de repente, rápido, ni siquiera podemos verlo, pero es de repente… allí está y lo único que queremos es conservarlo.

No quería creer que Kurt no creía en el amor y entones, poco a poco me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Exactamente todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Todo lo que no entendía hasta que lo dije en alto.

_Estaba enamorado. _

―Suena como si ya has estado enamorado ―Kurt dijo y seguía sonriendo.

―No… eso es lo que mi padre me contó y creo en ello. Creo en el amor.

Él cerró sus ojos, negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

―Mejor te olvidas de eso y vienes conmigo. Vas supuestamente a verte con Maurice, ¿cierto?

Simplemente asentí y lo seguí escaleras abajo. Me pregunté por qué creer en el amor era algo tan malo. No podía ser malo. Sabía que el amor podía lastimar, el amor podía volver loca y triste a una persona, y el amor mató a mi padre. Pero siempre me dijo que nunca debía dejar de creer en el amor, porque tanto como podía lastimar, las cosas buenas que el amor nos hacía eran mucho más intensa, mucho más importantes, todo lo que necesitábamos.

¿Tal vez Kurt tuvo una mala experiencia de amor? ¿Quizás fue lastimado por alguien? Pero, ¿quién demonios iba a hacer eso? ¿Quién no amaría a Kurt y haría todo para conservar su amor cuando era correspondido? Esa persona debía ser ciega, el tonto más grande de la historia.

Encontramos a Maurice en el escenario y a los otros músicos. No podía concentrarme en cada rostro que veía y cada nombre que oía porque ahí estaba Kurt, la perfecta distracción para mí y necesitaba mirarlo. Especialmente desde que entendía lo que me estaba pasando, por qué era tan adicto a él, por qué pensaba que era como un veneno siempre pensando en él, deseando poder estar cerca de él. Amor. La cosa de la que sólo oí hablar, de lo qye sólo soñaba, estaba aquí, tan cerca y tan lejos, y no sabía qué hacer. Kurt pensaba que el amor era algo malo, sin importancia y nada que estuviera anhelando. Además, ¿por qué se enamoraría de mí? Era un simple chico, un violinista, no tan hermoso como Kurt. No tenía gracia, no era tan elegante como él.

Afortunadamente no era de los que se rinden fácilmente. Lo convencería de lo contrario, le mostraría que el amor no es tan malo. Quería mostrarle en que creía yo.

* * *

Practiqué con los otros músicos por dos horas y afortunadamente tenía suficiente experiencia en tocar en una orquesta y el hecho de que conocía un montón de canciones, me hacía más fácil aprender nuevas. Era talentoso, sin duda y me aseguré de mostrárselos. Necesitaba este trabajo, necesitaba estar cerca de Kurt (que estaba mirándonos durante la práctica). Sudados y un poco cansados nos sepamos y Maurice me elogió y dijo que tenía suerte de tenerme. Con suerte le diría esto a mi madre.

―¿Y tú qué crees Kurt? ―Maurice le preguntó mientras nos sentábamos en el borde el escenario.

―Creo que encaja perfectamente y es muy talentoso. De verdad.

Sonreí satisfecho, casi sonrojado.

―Y será perfecto para nuestras actuaciones. Santana estará contenta también. De cualquier manera, los veo después.

Y Kurt se fue, mientras Maurice se puso de pie―: Te veo está noche, Blaine.

―Te veo ―lo vio irse, saludando a Francis, que venía sobre el escenario y sonriéndome. Me calmó ver su sonrisa, ya que durante unos segundos tuve miedo de que mi madre lo llamó, porque sabía algo sobre nuestro plan. Pero su sonrisa me convenció de que estaba equivocado.

―¿Buen comienzo?

―Muy bueno ―oh y cuán bueno fue, a pesar de esta cosa del amor que Kurt creía todavía era un poco difícil de manejar. Pensaría en eso más tarde.

―Entendí este lugar, supongo, y tengo que decir que tienen algunos lugares bonitos aquí. Como el enorme jardín.

Francis sonrió con suficiencia, se sentó junto a mí mientras las personas a nuestro alrededor estaban bailando, practicando y un chico estaba tocando el piano. Sí, este lugar no era tan malo después de todo cuando ignoraba las cosas malas que me habían dicho.

―Hay una última cosa que necesito decirte ―Francis dijo mientras veíamos a los bailarines bailando. Diez parejas se estaban moviendo igual, cada paso, cada arco, cada giro.

―Las reglas, ¿cierto?

―Sí ―asintió lentamente, con los codos sobre sus rodillas mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

―Desde que somos un club nocturno y la mayoría aquí vende sus cuerpos, Roxanne hizo tres reglas. La primera; sólo puedes dejar este club cuando alguien paga por tu libertad. Si tratas de escapar te encontrará. Segunda; sin celos. Los celos son veneno para el club. Hay bailarines que son mejores que otros, o músicos, o prostituto tienen más clientes que los otros. Tercera: nada de amor.

No… ¿qué? Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado, demasiado rápido que mi cuello casi dolió.

―El amor te hace celoso, el amor puede hacerte hacer cosas locas y el amor es además veneno para los negocios. Simplemente imagina que anduvieras con alguien aquí, un prostituto y ella o él ¿tenga un cliente? Yo no podría vivir con eso.

―Pero… pero no podemos controlar de quién nos enamoramos.

―Por supuesto que no, pero esas sin las reglas ―se inclinó hacia mí, en susurro―: Es por eso que te necesitamos también. Porque las reglas son una locura.

―Pero… ¿qué si pasa? ¿Qué si alguien se enamora aquí?

―Te aseguras que no lo sepa. Es por eso que mató a mi novio, Blaine. Sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, lo sabíamos. Pero fuimos demasiado descuidados.

* * *

Era mi primera noche como el nuevo violinista del club y no recordaba ni una maldita cosa. Simplemente estaba tocando el violín con la mente en blanco y esperando que el espectáculo terminara. Y mientras ese momento llegaba me di cuenta después de todo el mundo se había ido. Bajé al primer piso del escenario, vistiendo un traje negro y sentándome en una silla, junto al escenario. Mi violín en la mano derecha, mis ojos enfocados en el piso.

Kurt me dijo ese día, mientras hablábamos sobre el amor; _mejor olvida eso._ Después que Francis me dijo las reglas supe porque lo decía. Nadie en este maldito club era libre. Nadie tenía su libertad, nadie era libre de amar, nadie era libre de sentir en absoluto. No en realidad. Si eso pasaba te aseguras que mi madre no lo sepa. Tienes que esconder tus sentimientos, tienes que quedarte en el club hasta que alguien pague por tu libertad, por tu derecho a ser humano. Era una locura, mi madre estaba loca y yo no quería creer que esta regla existía por el dinero. ¿Ella hizo estás reglas porque quería el dinero? ¿Está era mi madre? ¿La mujer que mi padre amó hasta el día de su muerte? Incluso si mi padre estaba muerto, aún me entristecía y me lastimaba, estaba feliz de él que no supiera esto. Su corazón ya estaba suficientemente roto.

¿Y yo? Estaba enamorado, enamorado del diamante azul, de Kurt. Quien vendía su cuerpo, él que era la estrella del espectáculo especial. Él que era el más hermoso ser humano en este mundo. Me pregunté si lo era porque él quería. Me pregunté, si alguna vez podría corresponderme y si era así, nos daría una oportunidad a pesar de esas estúpidas reglas. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y al mismo tiempo me pregunté ¿cómo debería manejar esto solo?

Prometí ayudarlos a cambiar a mi madre - si era posible - pero todo lo que quería ahora era conocer mejor a Kurt, averiguar si este amor que sentía era de verdad, si duraría, si podía corresponderme. Está obsesión, está necesidad de más, este dolor dentro de mí a causa de las reglas casi no podía soportarlo. Deseaba que mi padre estuviera aún vivo, deseaba tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que pudiera ayudarme porque necesitaba a Kurt. Necesitaba estar con él al igual que necesitaba aire para respirar. Pero estando solo era algo muy peligroso. Intentar esto significaba que tendría que romper las reglas y que mi vida, además de la de Kurt, estaba en peligro.

―¿Aún estás aquí? ―escuché a Claire hablando y la vi bajando del escenario. Su rojo cabello suelto, sus ojos café estudiando mi cansado rostro y puso una mano en mi resbaladizo pelo, los rizos ya escapando de la gomina. Al igual que una madre pasó la mano por él y suspiré.

―Ne… necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

Claire no estaba molesta, de hecho me abrazó y sonrió cuando estuvimos de vuelta en mi cuarto y le dije sobre mis sentimientos, sobre cuánto quería a Kurt incluso si no lo conocía en absoluto. Todo lo que sabía era que él era la criatura viviente más hermosa en este mundo.

―Sé que prometí ayudarlos y lo haré. No porque me importe mi madre, sino porque estás reglas son demasiado peligrosas para que intente algo. Pero tengo que hacerlo, Tengo que intentarlo, antes no sé lo que sucederá.

Había muchas cosas que podían pasar cada maldito día y me espantaba. Podía perderlo antes de que siquiera consiguiera estar con él. Algún rico podía aparecer, tener el dinero que mi madre quería, estar obsesionado con Kurt y ella diría que sí y Kurt también, porque, hola, este podría ser su pase para ser libre. O qué si alguien descubría como me sentía por Kurt - quiero decir en cualquier momento que lo veía, era tan difícil apartar la vista y no mostrar mi admiración por él. Quién sabe si hacía grandes ojos en forma de corazón, quién sabía si todos veían la estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro cuando lo veía. Quién sabe cuán obvia era mi cara cuando él estaba a mi alrededor. Alguien podía deducirlo, decirle a mi madre y estaría jodido antes incluso de tener la oportunidad de intentar cualquier cosa.

―Y me preocupo por ti y Francis porque me permitieron dormir aquí y me dieron un lugar para quedarme.

Claire asintió, sus manos puesta en su regazo, en la tela de su falda amarilla y suspiró, sonriendo dulcemente.

―Realmente te dio muy fuerte, ¿hm?

Asentí rápidamente, con ojos ensanchados y tragué. Oh sí, este sentimiento, este amor - creía que era amor – me dio realmente muy fuerte.

―Simplemente temo que salgas herido, Blaine. Kurt es…

―No, por favor. Quiero que Kurt me cuente sobre él.

Claro que quería saber todo, pero no de los otros. Quería preguntarle, él debía ser el que quería decirme algo sobre sí, y Claire sonrió. Entendía.

―Bueno, no puedo detenerte. Y creo que deberías decírselo a Francis, Philipp y Julia también. Philipp y Julia son muy cercanos a Kurt y son de confianza. Y a Francis por lo que les pasó a él y a Jean.

―¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde lo de Jean…?

―Ya dos meses. Sabes que no era como si fueran descuidados y a Jean realmente le encantaba este club nocturno y nosotros. Así que fue a Roxanne, esperando un cambio y le dijo que estaba enamorado. No que estaba enamorado de Francis, simplemente que estaba enamorado y que era la mejor cosa que le pudo haber pasado. Nos dijo lo que hizo y, Francis y él tuvieron una gran pelea. Tres días después alguien mató a Jean y todos sabíamos que pasaría.

Tomé mi labio inferior entre mis dientes y bajé la vista. Lo que le pasó a Francis era terrible y realmente lo lamentaba por él. Pero sabiendo que mi madre sólo lo supo porque Jean le dijo la verdad, me daba esperanza y sentí incluso más pena por pensar así.

―¿Crees que Francis me apoyará?

―Por supuesto. Quiero decir, está herido, extraña a Jean, pero está además molesto por lo que hizo y todo lo que Francis quiere ahora es un cambio. Y sabes, tú eres su hijo y Kurt y Santana son muy cercanos a ella también. Roxanne de verdad escucha lo que ellos le dicen. Tal vez esto se vuelva algo incluso mejor para nosotros. Yo y los otros seríamos las últimas personas en detenerte de a amar a alguien. No será fácil, lo verás. Pero te apoyaremos.

Nunca he sido una persona que se decae con facilidad. Siempre intentaba encontrar la luz, la esperanza y hacer lo mejor sin importar que situación estaba viviendo. A veces, sí, a veces tenía mi fase triste porque todavía era simple ser humano. Pero en ese momento, sabiendo que me apoyarían, sabiendo que quizás podía funcionar, que tal vez mis sentimientos encontrarían un lugar en el corazón de Kurt. Eso fue suficiente para mí para seguir adelante.

―¿Tú… crees que puedo gustarle? Me refiero… ¿a Kurt?

Se puso de pie, sonrió y me apretó las mejillas con su pulgar y dedo índice.

―Realmente me sorprendería si no.

* * *

Marzo llegó y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando. Las noches eran largas y la mayoría del tiempo estaba practicando, tocando y durmiendo hasta que encontré un ritmo así que pude hacer otras cosas también. Estaba hablando con Francis, Claire, Julia y Philipp sobre lo que quería hacer y cómo y cuándo debería comenzar a acercarme a mi madre, pero también a Kurt. Las primeras semanas ella estaba realmente sobre para mí. Nunca me abofeteó de nuevo pero su fría mirada estaba siempre en mí, a cada paso que daba y después de un mes me dio su primera sonrisa y supe que confiaba en mí, fue Claire quien me lo explicó. Mi madre estaba lista y me aceptaba.

Hasta entonces me mantuve lejos de Kurt. Nunca fui de nuevo a su alcoba, nunca lo seguí y nunca hablaba con él a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. Así que era principalmente cuando los músicos tenían sus encuentros y él y Santana eran parte de ello. Decidían que música debería ser tocada durante su espectáculo.

Así que después de un mes mi madre confiaba en mí y finalmente podía dejar la distancia que había mantenido con Kurt. Por fin podía hacer lo que necesitaba y lo que tenía que hacer.

Estábamos sentados en las incontables sillas justo ante el escenario. Kurt estaba sentado frente a mí, susurrando algo al oído de Santana y me quedé mirándolo fijamente, olvidando donde estaba. La parte de atrás de su cuello, sus hombros, todo simplemente tan hermoso que me pregunté cómo se veía sin esa camisa. Brillante, hombros delgados, la piel tan perfecta y suave que quería poner mis labios en su cuello y tomar una pequeña muestra de ello. Tal vez sabría cómo primavera, quizás como algo dulce y frío.

―¡Oye! ―Francis siseó y golpeó la parte trasera de mi cabeza―: ¡Concéntrate!

―Lo siento ―froté el lugar donde me pegó y me enderecé. Tenía razón, este era el lugar equivocado para ensoñaciones.

Maurice iba sobre el escenario, frotándose la barbilla - se afeitó la barba hace una semana - mientras que Philipp habló con él y luego asintió lentamente y ambos se pararon frente a nosotros, sonriendo.

―Hemos estado hablando de esto por semanas pero ahora es oficial. ¡Nos convertiremos en un teatro también! ―Maurice dijo y algunos estaban aplaudiendo, algunos suspirando y Kurt y Santana sonriéndose. ¡Oh! ¿Así que le gustaba la idea?

―Ya que es marzo y Roxanne nos dejará pronto durante dos semanas, necesitamos crear una obra. ¿Tenemos algunos talentosos escritores aquí?

―¡Somos talentosas moviendo las caderas! ―Una mujer dijo por detrás y el salón se llenó de risas durante algunos segundos.

―Y no se olvide del baile, el canto y también actuar demasiado ―Philipp señaló con el dedo en dirección a ella y sonrió enarcando las cejas.

―¿Cuándo se va? ―pregunté a Francis mientras todos estaban ocupados riendo.

―A mediados de abril.

―De cualquier manera ―Maurice aclaró su garganta― Necesitamos una obra y un guion al final de la semana que viene. ¿Algunos voluntarios?

Nadie levantó la mano y, probablemente, porque nadie tenía una idea de cómo escribir una obra de teatro.

―Vamos chicos. Al menos quiero seis personas.

Vi a Santana susurrando algo a Kurt y entonces ambos levantaron sus manos. Sentí pánico y mis pensamientos estaban corriendo. Si simplemente levantaba mi mano podría ser parte de su grupo, podría estar cerca de Kurt sin tener que excusarme. Solamente temía que fuera demasiado obvio. Pero entonces Francis levantó la mano, Philipp estaba mirándome y lentamente levantó mi mano también. Oh mi pobre corazón estaba corriendo demasiado rápido para mi propio bien. Philipp levantó su mano y Julia también. Seis personas.

―Oh cuán perfecto ―Maurice dijo y sonrió maliciosamente a Philipp.

―La costurera, nuestros artistas más talentosos, los bailarines, el guardián y el violinista.

―El complemento perfecto, duh ―Philipp se encogió de hombros―: Podemos trabajar en la música, los vestuarios y el baile mientras creamos una increíble obra.

―Creo que con Blaine eres capaz de crear algo bueno. Actuabas en los teatros, ¿me equivoco?

―Sí, es verdad.

Honestamente, no tenía idea de cómo escribir una obra. Sí, había tenido algunas conversaciones con algunos escritores, mi padre tenía un montón de libros que leí, pero nunca estuve realmente interesado en escribir. La única cosa que hice en el pasado fue tocar mi violín. Bueno, lo que sea. Lo que importaba era que podría finalmente hacer lo que había querido por semanas. Por fin.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	4. Historias

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

Capítulo 4. Historias

Kurt estaba riendo, Francis estaba brindado en mi cama y Philipp se puso un sombrero ridículamente grande con plumas verdes, lápiz labial rojo en los labios y miraba a Francis, mientras Santana negaba con la cabeza. Era el quinto día y estábamos jugando, de nuevo.

―Y te digo que mi corazón está capturado en el momento que te vi, que vi tus rizos de oro, Philipp. Tu culo moviéndose con tal gracia y…

―¿Te estás burlando de mí? ―Philipp miró a Francis, sin entretenerse mientras toqué una melodía dramática en mi violín.

―Mademoiselle*, ¿qué piensa usted de mí? ―Francis brincó de la cama, Kurt apretó la mano contra su boca y Santana gimió―: Nunca podría bromear sobre tu belleza.

―Bien, es suficiente.

Philipp se quitó el sombrero, lo tiró a Francis y golpeó su cara. Dejé de tocar y sonreí con malicia mientras Julia se secaba los ojos porque se estaba riendo muy fuerte.

A pesar de que mi cuarto no era tan grande, encajábamos justo. Sólo tenía una cama, un armario, mi escrito, tres sillas y un sofá. Las paredes eran de un ligero viejo anaranjado y el suelo de color marrón oscuro. Simple y viejo pero suficiente para mí.

―Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenemos hasta ahora? ―Philipp preguntó y se frotó la calva cabeza.

―Sólo necesitamos un final. Santana y yo escribimos el principio y, Francis y Philipp la parte principal. ¿Así que supongo que Kurt y Blaine deberían pensar cómo termina?

Miré a Julia, agradecido y además inseguro, mientras me miraba tratando de decirme; _está es tu oportunidad_. Kurt no dijo nada, sólo miró a Santana quien se encogió de hombros y bostezó.

―¿Qué piensas, Kurt? ―Philipp le preguntó.

―Pienso que sería justo. Mientras tanto, tú y los bailarines pueden pensar acerca de la presentación y, Julia y Santana pueden comenzar ya con los vestuarios.

―¿Y tú, Blaine? ―Francis sonrió con malicia y quería abofetearlo por eso.

―Uhm... ¿qué hay de Maurice? Necesita leer el guion primero, ¿cierto?

―¡Nah! Le encantará. Tiene drama, es realista, algo que totalmente le encanta.

―Entonces… sí, por qué no.

Se pusieron de pie, sonriendo y ya que era tarde dejaron lentamente mi cuarto, deseándole buena noche, hasta que estuvieron sólo Kurt y Santana, quienes se pararon en el marco de la puerta.

―Te estaré esperando en mi alcoba, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Alrededor del mediodía?

―Perfecto ―respiré.

* * *

No podía dormir así que me senté en una silla junto a la ventana y observé el techo del club nocturno. Era tarde, el espectáculo seguía, la música amortigua y todo en lo que podía pensar, era en mañana. Estaría solo con él, en su alcoba, tratando de averiguar un final para la obra. Esto era algo que tenía que hacer, lo entendía, pero estaba emocionado y aterrado también, porque esto era todo lo que quería hacer en las pasadas semanas. Pero no, intenté ignorarlo, traté de no ser demasiado obvio sobre lo que sentía por él. Así que decidí mantener mi distancia con Kurt, como Francis dijo hasta que mi madre ya no cuidara cada paso que daba.

De alguna manera dormí por unas horas y al mediodía hice mi camino a la alcoba de Kurt. Inhalé, froté las manos sudorosas en mis pantalones y corrí la mano por mis rizos. Dios, ¿qué si no le gustan mis rizos? ¡Debí alisarlos! Pero era demasiado tarde y llamé a la madera pintada de azul.

―¡Entra!

Sólo su voz y mi aliento estaban temblando. Abrí la puerta, llamando por valor como un mantra y entré. No estaba en su cama, ni en su escritorio - cerré la puerta - estaba sentado en un enorme sofá blanco, bajo el pabellón, una manta azul oscuro cubría sus piernas mientras leía el guion. Bueno lo que teníamos hasta ahora.

―Hola ―sonreí y devolvió la sonrisa.

―Hola, siéntate. Creo que ya tengo un final.

―¿Sí? ―pregunté mientras mis piernas estaban temblando pero intentaba caminar derecho y tan pronto como alcancé el sofá me senté, manteniendo suficiente espacio entre nosotros así que podía mirar sus notas.

―Sí. A pesar de que no es un final feliz.

Me entregó las notas, las tomé y se apoyó en el respaldo, observándome. Lo leí y mi boca quedo abierta mientras lo miraba, sus exhaustos ojos azules. Quería preguntarle por qué se veía así, si no estuvo durmiendo y trabajó toda la noche en ello. Pero preguntaría eso después, tal vez.

―Esto es realmente malo ―era un drama.

―Quiero decir ―Kurt comenzó y leyó las notas de Santana y Julia:― Comienza con Elisa casándose con Louis, el chico rico, y luego se enamora de Peter y se embaraza de él. Pero no puede dejar a Louis porque Peter es pobre, nada más que es el amor de su vida. Pero seguían viéndose hasta que su hijo Benjamin tuvo 16 y lo averiguó.

―Y entonces le explican lo que sucedió en el pasado ―continué hablando―: Le explican lo que es el verdadero amor y él los ayuda a esconder su relación. Entonces Amber, la hermana de Louis, lo descubre, se lo dice a su hermano y planean matar a Peter. Y afortunadamente Benjamin se entera, advierte a su madre y a su verdadero padre y los ayuda a escapar a América porque Peter finalmente tiene dinero.

Kurt asintió, se movió, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, la cabeza en su cuello y mirando al techo del pabellón.

―Pero no lo lograron. Louis y Amber los encontraron, y Elisa se lanza delante de la pistola y la bala, la que se suponía mataría a Peter, la mató. Y Louis, totalmente conmocionado dejó caer la pistola, Peter la tomó mientras el amor de su vida moría en sus brazos y le disparó a Louis. Amber gritó, lloró y mató a Peter y después él a ella. Benjamin es el único que queda, pero ahora es rico y puede hacer lo que quiera.

Mis ojos estaban enfocados en Kurt quien sonreía y yo realmente me preguntaba, ¿qué le pasó que no quiere creer en el amor, o en nada bueno en absoluto?

―¿Pero además pudo ver que su madre decidió que siempre debes elegir a tu amor verdadero? ¿No importa cuánto tome?

Volvió la cabeza hacia mí, luciendo como si me preguntará si iba en serio pero aun sonriendo.

―¿Incluso encuentras algo bueno cuando no hay nada?

―Simplemente me gusta algún tipo de final feliz.

Suspiró ―: Bueno, vivir aquí hace los finales felices irreales.

Estuvimos en silencio por segundos, mirando a cualquier lugar menos al otro y me di cuenta que él tenía razón. Este lugar te quitaba la libertad, de todas maneras. Entendí por qué era mejor no estar celoso por el otro, ¿pero no permitir amar? ¿No permitir dejar este lugar? ¿Quién escogía tal vida?

―¿Por qué estás aquí, Blaine? ―preguntó, y envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus piernas dobladas―: Quiero decir, claro que eres un violinista pero ¿trabajar en un club nocturno? También podrías trabajar en un teatro.

Presioné mis labios, lo miré por un rato y busqué una razón. No podía decirle la verdad, que vine aquí por él y mi madre. La primera razón era demasiado loca para decirla y me avergonzaba, y la segunda metería a Kurt en demasiados problemas.

―Fue la primera oportunidad de tener un trabajo.

―¿Perder tu libertad por dinero?

Oh Dos, ¿qué estaba él pensando? ¿Que no me importaba nada más que el dinero? Las ganas de abofetearme estaban trepando en mi mente, pero me reprimí.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―pregunté en respuesta, incluso si me sentía inseguro de preguntar eso. Joder me ponía tan nervioso cuando él estaba cerca, se volvía difícil concentrarse en nada.

Kurt parpadeó, dos veces y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

―Es lo mejor que puedo hacer ―se puso de pie, caminando a la mesa de centro - agraciado, pecaminoso a pesar de que simplemente caminó - junto al sofá y tomó un vaso de agua con la mano―: actuar, bailar y darle a algunos hombres un buen rato ―un sorbo:― Es la forma más fácil de ganar dinero y pagar mi deuda. Viéndome bien, sabiendo como satisfacer a un hombre y no creyendo que el amor tenga beneficios.

―Pero… ―me puse de pie, sintiendo la ira dentro de mí, sintiendo desconfianza y todo lo que quería hacer era besarlo, decirle que no debía hacer esto. Malgastarse para algunos hombres – y apuesto que algunos de ellos estaban simplemente cachondos, repugnantes y a pesar de que Kurt no quisiera compartir su cama con ellos, tenía que hacerlo―. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Simplemente, dándote y sin preocuparte por el amor, ¿por nada? ¿No quieres ser libre algún día? ¿Enamorarte y deja que te engulla? Una vez que hayas pagado tus deudas, una vez que alguien compre tu libertad, ¿no quieres hacerlo?

―Estoy haciendo esto desde hace cinco años, desde que tenía dieciocho. Comprendo que no puedas entender lo que estoy haciendo, ya que crees en algo tonto como el amor. Aparte este es mi cuerpo y si quiero venderlo, lo hago.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ambos en silencio nuevamente e intenté calmarme porque dolía escuchar eso. Me dolía que estuviera pensando de esa manera, que llamara a la cosa más grande en este mundo tonta. Como si fuera sólo una estúpida idea, algo en que únicamente los tontos creían. Bien, prefería ser un tonto que alguna criatura fría como mi madre.

―Eres demasiado hermoso Kurt ―no pude detener a mi boca de hablar― Demasiado hermoso para venderte a cualquiera. Deberías entregarte a alguien que te adore, quien te ame y no a algún hombre que conoces por cinco minutos.

Sabía que era su trabajo, sé que era su manera de obtener más de lo que muchos sólo por su actuación. Lo entendía pero aun así dolía demasiado simplemente saber que se entregaba por dinero.

―Estás metiendo la nariz en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia, Blaine.

Su voz era tranquila, alerta y dejé de respirar. ¿Crucé la línea? ¿Arruiné lo que no pude siquiera empezar? ¿Escuchó lo que le estaba diciendo? Le dije que era demasiado precioso para hacer tal cosa, pero simplemente lo ignoró como… si no creía en lo que yo creía.

―Te estoy diciendo como es Kurt y probablemente no lo ves.

―¿Eres mi terapeuta? ―rió y volví al sofá, recogiendo las notas y entregándomelas―: Soy plenamente consciente de lo que soy, lo que tengo y de lo que soy capaz.

―No lo estás. De otro modo no harías no lo que estás haciendo. Entiendo que necesitas pagar tus deudas, entiendo que estás acostumbrado a hacer esto. Pero no ves lo que yo veo ―dije casi desesperado.

―No me conoces, Blaine. Simplemente tienes una tonta obsesión conmigo. Bueno, eso sólo prueba que mi actuación es buena.

Claro que tenía una obsesión, nunca lo negué, ni siquiera a mí. Pero no por si actuación. No por la máscara que estaba usando. No vi eso, pero mucho más, mucho más.

―Estás equivocado. Puedo mostrarte que estás equivocado.

Tomé las notas de su mano y me tragué la rabia porque estar enojado con él era algo que no quería.

―¿Nos quedamos con ese final?

―Ya veremos ―fue todo lo que dije hasta que me di la vuelta y quise irme.

―Y, Blaine ―dijo antes de que abriera la puerta y lo miré una última vez, mientras sus ojos azules simplemente me miraban, como si quisiera recordarme que estaba equivocado―: Si quieres mostrarme algo, tienes que pagar por ello.

* * *

No había manera de que pagara por algo como eso. Iba contra de lo que creía y lo que mi padre me había dicho. Pagar por amor no era una opción, nunca jamás. Si mi amor por él sería para siempre un sueño, algo que nunca podría tener, nunca llamarlo mío, que así sea. Prefería ser un violinista con el corazón roto que forzarlo a nada y no ser mejor que cualquier otro que paga por una noche con Kurt. Y en cualquier momento que recordaba lo que me dijo sentía corazón doler. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¿Cómo podía pensar que sólo era un producto, simplemente un cuerpo por el que cualquiera podría pagar y usarlo? Quería hablar de eso con Claire o Francis, cualquiera, pero me dirían probablemente lo mismo que Kurt dijo. Es su trabajo y no tenía deudas, con mi madre como me enteré más tarde. Sabía que no me diría por qué tenía esas deudas, así que pregunté y no me gustó. Pero tenía que saberlo así quizás había una manera en que pudiera ayudarlo. Y había una. Tenía dinero, demasiado dinero y tal vez podría pagar su deuda, quizás incluso pagar por su libertad. ¿Y qué hay de mi libertad? ¿Qué sobre mi promesa de hablar con mi madre? Era egoísta, porque incluso si pudiera pagar por su libertad, lo perdería y era la única cosa que me mantenía en el club nocturno, este burdel y teatro.

Era casi finales de marzo y evitaba a Kurt tanto como era posible y no dio ninguna señal de estar siendo molestado por eso. No pagaría por él y no le importaba, y ambos tuvimos bastante distracción. La obra. En el día que todos estábamos practicando y yo estaba realmente feliz de que no era uno de esos actores de modo que no me veía forzado a interactuar con Kurt. No, ahí entre el piano, la guitar y trompetas estaba mi lugar y mi violín me calmaba.

Por la noche el negocio habitual pasaba y siempre hice lo que tenía que hacer - tocar el violín - me iba directamente a casa, dormía algunas horas y practicaba nuevamente o pasaba mi tiempo libre con Claire en la cocina. Como fuera, después de tres semanas de evitarnos, estaba realmente miserable y no podía decir que dolía más. El hecho de que Kurt creía todas esas cosas que me dijo o el hecho de que nos estábamos evitando. O yo estaba evitando Kurt, porque quién sabía si él se preocupaba en absoluto por mí.

―Deberías hablar con él, Blaine ―Claire dijo mientras yo miraba a mi taza de té.

―No lo sé. Ni siquiera entiendo lo que es ser un cortesano o prostituto o lo que sea.

Lo que sea que hicieran estaba claro para mí, pero la manera en que Kurt pensaba sobre ello estaba simplemente mal.

―Algunos, como Kurt, necesitan le dinero pero al mismo tiempo están bien con lo que hacen. Y algunos de nosotros incluso lo disfrutamos. Ellos toman su decisión.

―Lo entiendo. Pero simplemente… ―si era honesto, no me importaba nadie más que Kurt. Si los otros lo hacían porque querían o por el dinero, bien. Pero ellos probablemente se preocupaban más si mismos que Kurt, quien sólo se regalaba. O era lo que yo creía que hacía. Bueno él lo hizo sonar así.

―Deberías hablar con él. Verás que no es tal como él lo dijo ―Claire me apretó el hombro mientras caminaba.

Solté un bufido airadamente, pero decidí seguir su consejo. Tenía que arreglarlo. Pero decidí que lo haría después de que todos se calmaran, porque todos estábamos muy ocupado con la obra y en el espectáculo de la noche. Dos semas más tarde - casi mediados de abril - la última noche del espectáculo pasó y mi madre preparó todo para su partida. Los invitados se fueron, algunos de pie en los corredores esperando su turno para visitar a las mujeres y los hombres, mientras que Francis y algunos otros hombres fuertes sondeaban a los clientes, tomaban el dinero y los guiaban a las recámaras o afuera si no eran dignos de confianza o no tenía suficiente dinero. Afortunadamente, pensé, no todo el mundo tendría la oportunidad de dormir o lo que sea con Kurt o cualquier otro.

―¡Blaine! ―Francis siseó mientras yo esperaba en las escaleras del primer piso. Me puse de pie, subí las escaleras y me sonrió abiertamente―: Se irá mañana temprano. Sin clientes por casi tres semanas, ella estará fuera más de lo esperado.

―Bien ―sonreí y eso me hizo realmente feliz. Usaría esas tres semanas sabiamente y le mostraría a Kurt de lo que estaba hablando.

―Bien, ahora ve y consigue algo de…

Pero fue interrumpido porque algunos guardias gritaban su nombre desde el… ¡tercer piso!

―¡Aquí es un mocoso asqueroso en la habitación azul!

Francis literalmente brincó las escaleras y lo seguí sin darme cuenta. El pánico, el frío y agudo pánico corrió por mis venas, directo a mi corazón y rogué que Kurt estuviera bien.

Al llegar a la tercera planta, vi cómo Francis arrastró a un hombre fuera de la habitación de Kurt y estaba sorprendido de que no pareciera un hombre asqueroso, más como alguien de confianza. De traje, alrededor de 30 años y el pelo castaño resbaladizo. El otro guardián agarró el brazo del hombre y Francis le gruñó algo antes de que me mirara.

―Ve con Kurt y asegúrate que está bien. Tiraré este imbécil y luego volveré.

Todo lo que hice fue asentir y fui a la puerta, esperando hasta que Francis se fuera y miré adentro. Sólo había una luz encendida, la cama con oscuro dosel, con sábanas blancas y casi transparentes dejadas sin hacer y Kurt sentado al borde de la misma, su cabeza en sus manos, corriendo a través de su cabello. Vistiendo pantalones negros, su camisa en el suelo y suspiró. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, no dije nada hasta que levanté la vista. Era difícil para mí ver su rostro, sus ojos porque la luz estaba detrás de él y Kurt estaba en el reino de las sombras. En el momento que di un paso y me aseguraré que estaba bien, Kurt hablo.

―Puedes irte. Estoy buen. No es la primera vez que pasa.

Kurt se puso de pie, la luz cayó sobre su espalda desnuda y su piel literalmente brilló. Pálido, casi blanco pero todavía saludablemente. Se detuvo en el espejo pasando su mano sobre el pecho, buscando tal vez marcas o arañazos, pero no había ninguno. Por suerte no había nada de eso. Sus ojos se estaban moviendo, me miraba a través del espejo y gimió en voz baja.

―Puedes irte, Blaine. Todo está bien ―luego volvió a mirar al espejo, poniendo la mano sobre la madera y colgado la cabeza.

No estaba bien, lo ví en sus ojos. No había brillo, no había nada del brillo azul que adoraba ver. Había algo más, miedo, dolor, incluso tristeza y me dolió ver esto. No importaba si había ocurrido en el pasado, no importaba siquiera si estaba acostumbrado. Lo que importaba era que estaba herido, que necesitaba consuelo y me pregunté si alguna vez obtuvo eso cuando algo así pasó. Mis ojos dorados miraron la cama, vi la manta azul oscuro y la tomé, la quité de la cama y fui hacia él.

―Está bien ―dije en voz baja mientras cubría su espalda desnuda con la manta y su cabeza se alzó, sus ojos en mí con sorpresa hasta que lentamente se rindió. Giró hacia mí, su expresión se suavizó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras envolví la manta alrededor de sus hombros y su pecho desnudo para que la piel ya no estuviera expuesta.

Dolía verlo así, dolía verlo tan exhausto, tan decaído.

Quité mis manos, sonreí un poco y susurré otra vez―: Está bien. Estoy aquí.

Un sollozo y luego apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Me quedé inmóvil, escuché su llanto, sentí cómo se estremeció y luego, poco a poco puse mis brazos alrededor de él, lo abrazó cerca y seguro.

―Él… era asqueroso ―Kurt susurró y me sentí impotente, todavía.

―Se fue. No volverá.

Si alguna vez veía a ese tipo de nuevo - pero no lo haría porque no recordaba su rostro – tenía que golpearlo tan mal que no iba a recordar por qué le pegué. No cambiaría nada, lo sabía, pero me dolía, le dolía a Kurt lo que hizo y no podía evitar desearle todo el mal en este mundo a ese gilipollas.

―Ven, siéntate.

Fuimos a su cama, mi brazo aún en sus hombros y nos sentamos, mientras que la puerta se abrió y Francis estaba allí y encendió la luz.

―¡Kurt! ¿Estás bien?

Kurt levantó la vista, asintió lentamente y limpió sus lágrimas. Estaba lejos de estar bien, sólo una mirada a su rostro y todos verían que no estaba bien.

―¿Debería ir por Roxanne? Ya sabe lo que pasó, pero ya sabes que…

―Está bien, gracias Francis ―Kurt lo interrumpió y asintió.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―pero Kurt negó con la cabeza y entonces Francis me miró, me miró, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta de que debía irme también. Una última vez miré a Kurt, su exhausta expresión, su cabello desordenado – que solía ser tan perfectamente estilizado – y sólo porque sabía que nadie ni nada podría suceder esta noche de nuevo, encontré la voluntad para ponerme de pie. Nuestras vistas se encontraron y sonreí mientras giraba y quería irme pero agarró mi mano con la suya, fría y ligeramente temblando.

―¿Puedes… puedes quedarte? ¿Puede?

Primero nos miramos, luego Kurt movió su vista a Francis y yo hice lo mismo. Oh Dios… esto no estaba pasando. ¿Qué debería hacer? No sabía cómo ayudarlo.

―Claro. Concedido.

Francis me miró y quería sacudir mi cabeza, decir no, llévame contigo, pero él solamente cerró la puerta y estuvimos solos, nuevamente. El coraje que sentí hace unos minutos se había ido y dejó este nerviosismo, esta sensación de estar impotente porque quería ayudar, pero ¿cómo?

―¿Yo… puedo hacer… algo? ―Aunque sonara como la persona más estúpida del mundo, necesitaba preguntar esto. Kurt soltó mi mano, se metió en su cama y arregló las almohadas. Lo ayudé, arreglé las mantas y le oí todavía sollozando.

―Simplemente… quédate aquí y cuéntame una de tus estúpidas historias de amor, que tanto te gustan.

Mi sonrisa volvió aunque nada estaba bien, pero lo estaría, estaba seguro de eso.

―Claro.

Kurt se recostó, la cabeza hundiéndose en la suave y blanca almohada y dejó espacio suficiente para mí en el lado izquierdo de la cama con dosel. Me quité los zapatos, mi traje y cubrí su cuerpo con otra manta. Sostuvo la otra, la envolvió alrededor de él antes, como si fuera su sustento y todo lo que quería hacer era cuidar de él hasta que estuviera bien de nuevo. Sus ojos azules, aún llorosos, estaban mirándome y me metí en la cama, me senté con las piernas cruzadas de cara a él. Oh no, no me recostaría, no después de lo que pasó y quizás asustarlo. Porque no sabía lo que pasó, él sólo dijo que el tipo era asqueroso así que mi imaginación podía producir cualquier cosa.

―¿He de irme tan pronto como te duermas?

―No ―susurró y cogió mi mano de nuevo. Dios, sus manos eran tan frías, tan frágiles, como si alguien aspiró la calidez de su cuerpo―. Sólo… quédate aquí y… cuéntame esa estúpida historia, así olvidaré lo que pasó.

―Pero… ¿Roxanne?

―Está bien.

Suspiré, apreté su mano, se limpió las lágrimas con la mano libre y luego, poco a poco - porque no estaba seguro de si estaba bien o si no lo asustaría, o lo que sea – me recosté junto a él.

―Hace muchos años había un hombre y una mujer, ambos profundamente enamorados. Tenían un hijo y vivían felizmente juntos ―le dije en un casi susurro― : Fueron felices por ocho años hasta que la esposa de repente se fue y en ninguna parte pudo ser encontrada.

―¿Creía que era una historia de amor? ―murmuró y me reí en voz baja.

―Lo es, sólo espera.

Se acurrucó más cerca, todavía tomando mi mano, sus labios y su nariz apoyados en mi hombro y sentí su aliento allí―: Eso espero.

Me di la vuelta, de lado para mirarlo de frente, colocando mi otra mano encima de nuestras manos que sostenían y él – tragué saliva esperando que no lo notara – entrelazó los dedos.

Fuera lo que fuera que le hizo hacer eso, lo que sea que necesitara se lo daría, no importa lo que me hiciera. Así que seguí hablando mientras él se quedó tan cerca como antes.

―Y estuvieron buscándola, esperando, pero ella nunca regresó. El padre aún lleno de esperanza pero el hijo no estaba seguro de eso. Y años después su padre la encontró. Una malvada bruja la había puesto bajo un hechizo.

Oí su apenas respiración, se sentía cálida, cayendo apoyado en mi hombro y vi que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

―Y por su amor, rompió el hechizo y fueron felices otra vez.

* * *

* Señorita. Francés

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	5. Sueños

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

Capítulo 5. Sueños

No era extraño en absoluto, no para mí. Nunca me enamoré de un chico, nuca dormí así junto a un chico, tomados de la mano, dándole comodidad y mirándolo con paz. Sí, sentía paz, sentía está maravillosa calidez dentro de mi corazón, sentía que quería estar aquí y para siempre y nunca irme. Sintiendo algo como esto, sintiendo este 'volviendo a casa' nunca fue tan claro para mí como en este mismo momento. Es por eso que no era extraño para mí. Y por primera vez desde que comencé a trabajar aquí, podía mirarlo sin temer que alguien pudiera mirarme y juzgarme o incluso peor, descubrir que amaba a este joven. Nadie debía saber esto. Suspiré en silencio mientras lo veía durmiendo, aun tomando su mano porque nunca la soltó. Mientras dormía me mantuve despierto la mayoría del tiempo. Está era quizás la única oportunidad real de estar así de cerca y tener una vista cercana de él y su belleza simplemente me dejaba sin aliento. Su cálido cabello castaño, sus pestañas temblorosas, la piel pura y suave como la porcelana, labios tan rosas, tan besables. Simplemente todo lo que veía, no podía ser tan hermoso, no podría ser real. Pero lo era, todo su agraciado ser era real. ¿Cómo podía un ser humano hacerme esto? ¿Cómo puede ser legal y no un pecado? Suspiré, reprimiendo el querer tocar su mejilla, pasar la mano por su cabello, porque ya la había pasado suficiente hace unas horas. No era correcto y no estaba permitido tocar a alguien en tan vulnerable momento. Él confiaba en mí, o yo creía que lo hacía porque me dejó estar aquí y no quería arruinarlo porque, tal vez, simplemente quizás todo comenzaría justo ahora.

Los ojos de Kurt se movían detrás de sus párpados y luego, poco a poco los abrió y las hermosas orbes azules pusieron mi mente en blanco. Ahí estaba el cielo, el océano y las estrellas. Había tantas cosas que nunca entendería pero quería ahogarme en esos ojos.

Me miró, miró a nuestras manos entrelazadas y su rostro se ensombreció, como su estuviera recordando por qué estábamos como estábamos.

Yo estaba nervioso, él siempre me ponía nervioso así que no dije nada, incluso mientras soltaba mi mano no dije nada.

Kurt se alejó, se puso de pie y conservó la sábana consigo. Me senté, observaba mientras se acercaba a su clóset y sacaba una camisa blanca. Mi corazón estaba corriendo, inmediatamente extrañé su calidez contra mí, extrañé mirarlo de cerca.

―¿Estás… estás bien? ―encontré el valor para preguntar.

―Sí, claro. No fue la primera vez ―dijo como si no hubiera nada de que preocuparse, calmado, como si fuera totalmente obvio. Mis ojos estaban mirándolo, mi labio inferior atrapado entre mis dientes y una sensación extraña se arrastró por mi columna vertebral. Era fría, sombría… estaba inseguro.

―Pero anoche tú…

―¿Qué pasó anoche?

Me interrumpió, tiró la manta sobre la cama, girando así que sólo pude ver su espalda desnuda antes de que la camisa cubriera la piel.

No dije nada, no quería decir lo que pensaba, porque la verdad me asustaba. Porque sabía que esto era probablemente sólo mi ilusión. Pero aun así él lloró frente a mí, buscó mi consuelo, quería que me quedara aquí. Fue él, no yo, así que ¿cómo podría no tener esperanzas?

―Tú… estabas llorando y… querías que me quedara.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, la camisa abotonada y no había sonrisa en su cara, sin brillo en los ojos, simplemente una relajada expresión.

―Tal vez sólo fui amable contigo.

―¿Amable? ―casi me reí pero no había nada gracioso en ello. Fue a su espejo, hizo se cabello y yo me puse de pie, mis piernas temblando.

―Pero… estabas…

―Blaine ―dijo con paciencia―: Se le llama actuar. Lamento que quizás tengas una obsesión conmigo o lo que sea, pero este es mi trabajo. Tengo que usar la careta que quieran ver.

Estaba mintiendo, me dije que está mintiendo porque sus lágrimas fueron demasiado reales y Kurt parecía ser esa clase de persona que nuca muestra cómo se siente realmente. ¿Por qué me mentiría y me dejaría quedarme? ¿Por qué lo haría sin pedir nada? ¿Sin dinero, nada?

―Mira, Blaine. Aquí tenemos reglas y las conoces. Y el amor no es parte de mi vida, incluso sin las reglas ―me sonrió dulcemente―: Ese fui yo siendo amable y dándote algo por lo que usualmente tienes que pagar.

―Sí… sí, que tonto de mi parte.

No le creía.

* * *

Roxanne se fue y de repente todo cambió. Todos estaban más felices, calmados e incluso vi a algunas personas besándose, abrazándose. Y esto era solamente posible porque mi madre no estaba aquí. Ella se fue y de repente todo cambió. De seguro lo sabía pero pensé, tanto como no lo viera, actuaría como si no lo supiera. No era estúpida. Y mientras todos parecían estar felices y disfrutando la ausencia de mi madre, yo estaba todo menos feliz. No estaba triste tampoco, era simplemente… que extrañaba a mi padre. Él sabía mucho sobre el amor, siempre tenía una respuesta cuando era sobre el amor y realmente deseaba que estuviera allí conmigo. Esta impotencia me enfermaba y si no tenía que estar en el club para las prácticas o preparar nada para la obra, me quedaba en mi cuarto o en el enorme jardín, el cual era parte del club. Era primavera, eran mediados de abril y todo era verde y por todas partes había flores, a lo largo de las paredes, alrededor del riachuelo. Tres días habían pasado desde la última vez que intercambié una palabra con Kurt. No podía ser tan cruel y hacerme tonto, jugar conmigo. Si le hubiera pagado para hacer eso, sí, entonces quizás lo creería. ¿Pero así? No. No había manera que él dejará a nadie acercarse tanto sin ganar algo de dinero. Quería hablar sobre eso con Francis, o Claire pero simplemente extrañaba a mi padre. Él me conocía, sabía demasiado sobre el amor y quería preguntarle ¿qué debería hacer? No quería ser el tonto, profundamente enamorado y corriendo tras él como un perrito enfermo de amor. La cosa era que yo era un cachorro enfermo de amor y realmente quería seguirlo, hablar con él.

Alguien llamó a mi puerta mientras está sentado en la ventana y veía a Julia entrando al cuarto.

―Hola ―sonrió con sus ojos verdes enfocados en mí.

―Hola ―intenté sonreí mientras ella cerraba la puerta, acercándose y corriendo una mano a través de mis rizos. Ambas, ella y Claire eran realmente cariñosas conmigo. Siempre me abrazaban, besaban mis mejillas y me trataban como si fuera su propio hijo. Y a veces me dí cuenta que lo que extrañaba era mi niñez. El amor de una madre, la manera en que sólo una madre podía estar ahí para ti. Pero no cambiaba nada. Mi verdadera madre ya no era mi madre. Ella era mi jefa ahora y no sabía quién era yo.

―Siempre estás aquí, Blaine. Recuerdo irte hablar de ¿ganar el corazón de Kurt?

―Es… ―Suspiré y bajé la cabeza―: No es tan fácil.

Estaba herido, sabía que sus palabras no eran verdad pero aún me herían. Dijo que solamente era amable conmigo, básicamente dijo que sólo me usó y me preguntaba si tenía alguna idea de lo que me estaba haciendo. Realmente lo quería, todo, mi cuerpo entero extrañaba su calor, pero dolía.

―Tienes que intentarlo más firmemente Blaine ―mis ojos regresaron a ella―: Conozco a Kurt desde el primer día que vino a nosotros. Y créeme, él te estaba mirando pero no lo viste porque evitabas mirarlo.

―Simplemente no sé cómo. Nunca he estado enamorado y si no le gusto, no pero forzarlo a pasar tiempo conmigo.

Ella se agachó, puso una mano en mi brazo y me sonrió. Sonrió como mi padre solía hacerlo cuando estaba seguro de algo.

―Él sólo me mira porque no le agrado o lo que sea.

―Tu madre ya se ha ido durante dos semanas o más. ¿Ves cómo todo el mundo es diferente sin ella, verdad?

Asentí lentamente.

―Y está es ahora tu oportunidad. Las reglas básicamente no existen mientras ella se ha ido y la próxima vez que esto sucederá será en agosto.

Al igual que un cachorro pateado la miré y ella acariciaba mi mejilla―: Saldrá bien.

* * *

Era el primer día de nuestra obra y hasta ahora todo ha ido bien. Los músicos nos sentamos en el primer piso, vista perfecta de la audiencia y del escenario. Había gente con trajes bonitos y vestidos, joyas, la clase más alta y sentados rectos en sus sillas disfrutando de la obra. Y luego estaban nuestros actores, vistiendo ropa ordinaria. No demasiada piel, no demasiado maquillaje, simplemente normal como cada ciudadano. El último acto estaba casi terminado y mientras tocaba el violín los veía. Santana y Francis eran la madre de Elisa y su amor Peter, Thomas (el otro guardián que conocí cuando pasé la noche con Kurt) era el esposo celoso, Louis y su hermana Amber era interpretada por una niña cuyo nombre he olvidado, Kurt estaba interpretando al hijo Benjamin y era extraño verlo así. Apoyando a su madre, haciendo todo para que pudiera estar con su amor, mientras que Kurt afirmaba que no creía en algo así. Era auténtico, era bueno y yo estaba, de nuevo, inseguro. ¿Tal vez él realmente podía actuar tan bien? Por supuesto que podía, sin duda. Pero, ¿por qué quería que me quedara sin pedir un pago? Él tenía deudas, hacia todo esto por dinero. Simplemente era extraño.

Después de la obra, después del aplauso cuando todos se habían ido, me senté solo en el primer piso, sosteniendo mi violín y viendo a mis amigos abrazándose en el escenario. Se alabaron mutuamente, sonrieron y uno tras otro se fueron detrás del escenario, a sus habitaciones o a algún otro lugar. La obra fue bien, mejor de lo esperado y mi madre estaría contenta. Sí, todo estaba bien esperándome y a Kurt. Suspirando bajé, sonreí a Julia quien fue con los otros mientras subí las escaleras a la planta superior y fui por la puerta marrón. En el balcón me quedé mirando el pabellón azul, vi que la luz estaba encendida y trague duro mientras mis pesados pies comenzaron a moverse a lo largo de la oscura barandilla. Julia tenía razón, tenía que intentarlo, tenía que intentarlo todo hasta que Kurt me lo dijera, directo y claro que debería detenerme y entonces me detendría. Pero esto de evitarnos era demasiado para mí y mi madre se había ido. Está era mi oportunidad, justo ahora y la próxima vendría probablemente en agosto. Inhalé profundamente, subí hasta la barandilla - que era lo suficientemente gruesa como para que yo pudiera estar de pie en la parte superior de la misma - y coloqué el violín cuando empecé a tocar. (*)

Estaba nervioso, sí, pero necesitaba mantener la calma o de otro modo podría haberme caído. Pero lo valía, me dije.

Él me escucharía y luego saldría, me miraría parado aquí y escucharía, entendería. Está seguro de eso y no me importaba si actuaba como un tonto, idiota romántico. La noche, las estrellas, un pabellón y yo, vestido con un traje, tocando en la azotea, no me importaba en absoluto. Lo valía.

La puerta se abrió y primero Kurt parecía molesto, luego sorprendido mientras me veía y luego en pánico y preocupación. Mi respuesta a su reacción fue una cara sonriendo mientras seguí tocando.

―¿Estás loco? ¡Bájate! ―siseó y estiró los brazos, pero tenía demasiado miedo que fuese él quien podría hacerme caer.

―Sólo cuando podamos hablar.

Allí estaba, esta expresión testaruda y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho. Bien, yo podía ser terco también, así que comencé a caminar a lo largo de la barandilla, sin mirar abajo porque era realmente larga la caída. No me bajaría, no hasta que dijera sí.

―¡Blaine! ¡Te vas a caer! ¡Bájate por el amor de Dios!

―¿Y luego hablamos?

Kurt no dijo nada, sólo me miró, me observó mientras seguía balanceándome y tocando.

―¡Dios, bien! Simplemente… baja.

La sonrisa en mi rostro era tan amplia, mis mejillas dolían y terminé la melodía y bajé de un salto. Suspiró, y luego resopló ese momento y me dio una mirada de enojo hasta que ambos fuimos dentro, lo seguí. Dejé mi violín en un sillón y me quité la chaqueta del traje y la dejé allí también. Estábamos en silencio, mi sonrisa desapareció y Kurt no me miró. Estaba caminando a su espejo, luego a su cama con dosel, sentándose en la orilla. Nuevamente me sentí como en una nube, todo como el cielo azul y debajo de nosotros un suelo de madera de color marrón oscuro.

―¿Tú… estabas preocupado? ―Pregunté incluso era estúpido pero este silencio me ponía otra vez nervioso.

―Casi te caes desde la azotea, Blaine. Por supuesto que estaba preocupado. ¿En que estabas pensando? ―Me miró, aún enojado.

―Yo… estaba tocando para ti ―admití porque decir que me gustaba, que lo amaba, se sentía mal. Bueno tenía más miedo que se riera de esto.

―Blaine, en serio. Esto es halagador y creo que cada hombre o mujer apreciaría tu acción. Pero yo no. Ya te dije que no…

―Sé lo que me dijiste, Kurt ―lo interrumpí mientras se ponía de pie y parecía que enfurecía―: Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no puedo evitarlo. Nunca… nunca me sentí así y simplemente… necesitaba intentarlo, ¿bien?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, la suya todavía enojada, la mía insegura y luego, poco a poco pareció estar exhausto, tiró su cabello y sacudió la cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, su labio inferir entre sus dientes y sentí pena porque yo era la razón de que luciera tan incómodo. Ahí se iba, mi gran idea de darle una serenata y quizás tocar su corazón con violín.

―Desearía que nunca hubieras llegado a este club nocturno ―dijo en voz baja.

Contuve la respiración mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Sentí mi corazón detenerse por algunos segundos y mi mente estaba en blanco. Este choque de frío, este dolor corría a través de mi cuerpo y lentamente se arrastró hasta mi corazón. ¿Fue demasiado? ¿De verdad me odiaba? Claro, cómo pude siquiera pensar que le gustaría. Yo un simple violinista, sin gracia, ni tan hermoso como él, simplemente un ordinario chico que ves en las calles todos los días. ¿Era está la verdad? ¿Era está la sensación de un corazón roto? ¿Cayendo y esperando el doloroso choque?

Kurt gimió, se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el dedo índice y se dio la vuelta, frente a su cama.

―Si no me soportas, si realmente no me quieres aquí me iré, sólo dilo y me iré de este club nocturno.

―¿Qué? ―dió la vuelta, sus ojos ensanchados ya que sabía lo que yo estaba diciendo. Sabía que si haría esto, rompería las reglas y mi madre probablemente me mataría. Pero no me importaba. Si realmente me odiaba, iría a mi madre, le diría la verdad, intentaría cambiarla y luego me iría, vivo o muerto. En este momento no era importante para mí, en este momento estaba disgustado por mis propias palabras, en este momento, era egoísta.

―Lo... lo siento. Pero si... su realmente quieres que me vaya, me iré. No te molestaré de nuevo. Entiendo que sólo soy un tipo para ti, con una obsesión, porque tú eres tú. Probablemente has conocido suficientes idiotas como yo. Simplemente… ―simplemente quería una oportunidad. Una pequeña oportunidad para mostrarle que estaba equivocado, que el amor era maravilloso, que no tenía que vender su cuerpo para pagar sus deudas. Yo lo ayudaría, pagaría sus deudas y luego cambiaría el club y podríamos ser libres, irnos, vivir. Pero las palabras nunca dejaron mi boca. De hecho estaba mirando a mis pies y quería desaparecer. Probablemente él se compadeció de mí.

―No… no quiero que lo hagas, pero desearía que lo hicieras.

Levanté la vista mientras Kurt se sentaba de nuevo y se frotó la cara, se pasó las manos por el pelo castaño y sus ojos azules brillaban. ¿Estaba… quería… a punto de llorar? No me atreví a moverme, así que me quedé allí, medio bajo el pabellón medio dentro de la habitación y mis ojos en él.

―No entiendo, Kurt. Yo…

―Exactamente, no entiendes ―me interrumpió y estábamos mirándonos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos también y todo lo que quería era envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y darle algo de consuelo. El mismo consuelo que le di esta noche especial.

―Simplemente entraste a mi vida, hablando sobre el amor y cuán importante es. Haces esos ojos grandes y la sonrisa porque realmente crees en lo que estás diciendo. Ya conoces las reglas, sabes lo que está pasando aquí, pero no entiendes, Blaine. Sólo sigues haciendo esto.

No sabía de dónde salió eso pero el dolor se desvaneció lentamente y encontré el valor de moverme, di un paso más cerca, mientras Kurt hundió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

―Lo siento, Kurt ― Le dije mientras me agaché para mirarlo a los ojos. Que estaban llorosos, azul profundo y buscando ayuda, justo en mis ojos.

Simplemente nos miramos, ambos en silencio y yo verdaderamente cansado para entender lo que estaba diciendo. Sólo vi la lágrima corriendo por su mejilla y la limpie con el pulgar. Cielos, ¿por qué siempre lucía tan hermoso sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo?

―No entiendes, ¿verdad?

―Entiendo que estás llorando por algo que hice.

Y eso era algo que nunca quería hacer. Herirlo.

―Está es mi vida, Blaine. Pensaba que iba a seguir haciendo esto hasta que pagara todas mis deudas. Y entonces, un día alguien compraría mi liberad y me iría volando. Pero tu simplemente ―sollozó y respiró sacudiendo―: viniste aquí y… y todo lo que quería hacer era dejar de hacer lo que estoy haciendo.

―Dejar de hacer, ¿qué? ―Pregunté lentamente porque yo nunca le dije que dejara algo.

―Pensé que era obvio, pero ahora lo sé.

Puse mis cejas hacia arriba y todavía esperaba una explicación. Todo sonaba horrible por la forma en que lo dijo, como si yo quisiera arruinar su vida, como si fuera mi trabajo hacerlo, lo hizo sonar así pero nunca fue mi intención.

―Mentí. Estaba actuando. Quería que te quedaras. Pero tenía miedo. Tengo tanto miedo me gustaría que simplemente te fueras, me gustaría que nunca hubieras venido aquí. Pero estás aquí, tus palabras nunca me han dejado por tres meses y esto es malo. Esto es realmente malo para mí. Tengo deudas, tengo un trabajo que paga mis deudas y creía firmemente que el amor era nada que yo necesitaba. Por todos estos años. Y entonces estabas ahí y todo lo que quería hacer era estar contigo pero… ―sollozó de nuevo y no dijo nada. No tenía que decir nada porque lo entendía. No estaba actuando, no me odiaba, quería lo que yo pero conocía las reglas. Kurt vivió mucho más tiempo aquí que yo y probablemente vio a más gente rompiendo las reglas de lo que yo era consciente. Yo sólo sabía sobre Jean y ni siquiera lo vi. Kurt lo vió, Kurt estaba aquí y vivió con las reglas durante cinco años y nunca pensó en romperlas. Simplemente quería pagar sus deudas, quería tener alguna clase de liberad, una carga menos.

―No tengas miedo ―le susurré y lo puse en un fuerte abrazo―: Estoy aquí, te ayudaré. Pagaremos tus deudas y luego seremos libres.

―Ella te matará, no podemos… ni siquiera sabemos si esto durará. ¿Qué si esto no es nada y nosotros pensamos que es algo?

Su voz temblaba, alto y sus manos sostenían mis brazos tan fuerte que casi dolía. Las lágrimas fluían en mi camisa, cálidas y húmedas podía sentirlas en el hombro a través de la tela. No, no podía creer eso porque en el fondo yo sabía que no era verdad. Estos sentimientos entre nosotros significaba algo, algo tan grande que no podía ponerlo en palabras, pero lo sentía. Justo dentro de mi corazón sentía que esto era algo. Me aparté de su sacudimiento, el cuerpo frío y lo enfrenté, mis manos en sus mejillas. Ojos llorosos, mejillas enrojecidas e incluso si todavía era precioso me dolía verlo así. Asustado, triste y perdido. Su vida usual había terminado cuando entré en su vida. Y lo mismo me pasó la primera vez que lo vi. No, esto era algo especial, estaba absolutamente seguro de eso. Una última vez se limpió las lágrimas, sonrió y lentamente sus hombros cayeron, se calmó y entonces lo besé gentilmente. Estaba húmedo, caliente y suave también salado debido a las lágrimas, pero, Dios, se sentía mejor de lo que esperaba. El segundo en que sentí sus labios contra los míos, sentí como me correspondía, tomé una profunda respiración por mi nariz y disfruté de mi sangre corriendo a través de mis venas, disfrutado de este fuerte sentimiento que me hacía estremecer. Ahí estaba, volando, sintiendo tanto que no podía fijar el punto donde comenzó, no podía decir lo que era, pero me mareó, mi mente estaba en silencio y mi cuerpo lleno con tanta calidez y felicidad. Esto era correcto, esto era algo grande y todo lo que quería era conservarlo, quedarme aquí y nunca dejarlo ir.

Me aparté después de algunos segundos, noté como dejó de llorar, sollozó por última vez y me limité a sonreír.

―¿Esto se sintió como nada?

Parpadeó claro, azul profundo mirando mi cara y luego deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, su mejilla apoyada en mi hombro mientras sopló―: No.

Y todo lo que hice fue sostenerlo cerca, darle comodidad, seguridad y tratar de demostrar que realmente era en serio todo lo que dije.

―Se me ocurrirá algo. Lo prometo.

* * *

(*) /watch?v=84WLtcbgs8Q

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	6. Paraíso

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

Ugh, no he dicho nada en un rato. ¡Hola chicos! ¡Sí aquí está el capítulo 6! Algunos podrían preguntarse cuándo voy a subir los otros dos fanfictions que tengo. ¡No se preocupen, estoy trabajando en ellos! Mi cabeza simplemente no está en el lugar correcto para los otros fanfictions ;_; *lo siente terriblemente* Quiero saber lo que piensan y disfruten un poco de relleno.

* * *

Capítulo 6. Paraíso

Dijo que estaba bien, cuando le pregunté si debía pasar la noche. Le pregunté si necesitaba algo y simplemente dijo que un beso más y luego todo lo que quería era dormir. Quería algo de tiempo para pensar y cuando vió mis ojos confusos y preocupados, sólo sonrió y tocó gentilmente mi mejilla. Dijo que no había ninguna necesidad de preocuparse, de estar confundido, simplemente necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero que me quería. Quería estar conmigo pero todo esto era nuevo para él, como para mí. Asentí, lo besé una última vez y dejé su alcoba. Dejándolo solo así, con los ojos todavía rojos, claramente asustado sobre lo que queríamos hacer, ser y las muchas cosas que estaban en contra de esto, dejando un sentimiento incómodo en mi interior. No podía decir lo que sentía, lo que era exactamente, pero me molestaba y no pude dormir cuando estuve de vuelta en mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama.

Estaban estás terribles reglas y mi madre quién probablemente me mataría - o a él, o a ambos - si alguna vez descubría lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No dijimos que estuviéramos juntos, no estábamos de acuerdo en nada, simplemente sabíamos que lo que fuera que sintiéramos por el otro, era grande. Tan grande, que no importaba cuán duro peleara contra ello, era demasiado débil. Pero honestamente, no quería hacer nada contra lo que sentía por él. No había nada malo con amar; no había nada malo con dos personas amándose. A pesar de que Kurt no dijera nada de lo que sentía por mí, dijo que quería estar conmigo. Y eso lo asustaba muchísimo. Lo que exactamente lo asustaba aún no estaba claro para mí, pero preguntaría. Y necesitaba hablar con Francis.

Después de unas horas de sueño, bajé a donde Francis y Philipp se estaban riendo sobre algo y sentados en la larga mesa de madera, mientras que Claire elabora un poco de café. Disfrutaba el aroma del café y entonces vi a Francis sonriente y Philipp arqueó las cejas y me miró con una sonrisa significativa.

―Dejen de mirarme así ―dije, pero no podía parar la amplia sonrisa que comenzó a propagarse en mi cara. Aún había cosas para averiguar entre Kurt y yo, pero por ahora era feliz. Di un paso adelante.

―Así que ¿las cosas fueron bien? ―Claire preguntó y le dió a cada quien una taza de café.

―Algo así. Sólo tengo que averiguar algunas cosas y Kurt también.

―Así que ¿quieres intentarlo? ―Philipp preguntó después que tomó un sorbo de su café.

―Creo que sí, pero no lo sé. Kurt quiere pensárselo.

Me sonrieron, me animaron y no sabía porque merecía a estas personas como amigos pero estaba más que agradecido por tenerlos. Comenzaron a hablar sobre la obra, sobre como Philipp quería cambiar algunos movimientos de baile y como Maurice dijo que tenía una alucinante idea para una canción pero no sabía si podían usarla en la obra. Claire me dijo que debería verlo después porque quería mi opinión sobre eso.

Después de una hora la sensación de aturdimiento se desvaneció y miré a Francis, mientras Philipp se fue y Claire iba al centro a comprar algo para la cenar.

―¿Sin detalles, Blaine? ―Francis me pregunto, sus ojos azules estaban chispeando hacia mí. Lentamente negué con la cabeza y miré en mi taza.

―Necesito preguntarte algo… personal. Sobre Jean.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y asintió lentamente, mientras sus ojos me miraban.

―Me preguntaba, y no me entiendas mal, pero me preguntaba ¿por qué solamente Jean tuvo que ser asesinado? Quiero decir que ambos rompieron las reglas y sé que, matándolo a él es un castigo para ti pero…

―¿Por qué sólo él?

Terminó mi oración y todo lo que hice fue asentir. Preguntando eso, algo que de seguro aún le dolía y siempre le dolería, me hacía sentir como un chico malo. Abriendo heridas, obligando a los recuerdos para que regresaran a la superficie de un tiempo que nunca volvería otra vez, era algo que no quería hacer. Pero necesitaba saber por qué ella sólo mató a Jean. Kurt temía que pudiera pasarle, o a mí, a ambos si estábamos de acuerdo en ir más lejos, haciendo esto más grave. Y para mantenerlo a salvo, para asegurarme de que algo como esto nunca le pasaría, necesitaba saber todo.

―Roxanne piensa prácticamente. He estado por mucho más tiempo en el club y soy el guardia número uno aquí. Perderme habría sido una pérdida mayor para ella que perder a Jean. Mientras no me viera rompiendo las reglas ella no haría nada. El error de Jean fue decirle lo que hizo, a pesar de que su contribución no era tan importante como la mía. Y nunca le dijo que se trataba de mí, de quién estaba enamorado, pero estoy seguro que ella lo sabía.

Por unos segundos no dije nada.

―Eso quiere decir que Kurt estaría a salvo, ¿cierto?

―Básicamente, sí ―estaba alegre de que no intentó mentirme―: Siempre es así. Jean no fue el primero al que asesina y todos sabemos que ella va en serio. Así que todos nos aseguramos que no sepa si alguien está rompiendo las reglas. Jean fue simplemente estúpido y yo estaba totalmente enojado con él.

Francis se revolvió el pelo, gimió y sacudió la cabeza.

―Lo lamento, Francis.

―No, está bien, en serio. Duele, por supuesto, pero no puedo cambiarlo.

―Es verdad, y lo entiendo. Aunque sabía que mi padre estaba por morir, aún duele. A veces realmente lo extraño.

Extrañaba sus palabras, su confianza en que las cosas resultarían bien. Me dio esa confianza, pero a veces no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerla viva.

―¿Le dijiste a Kurt sobre todo eso?

―No. No quiero meterlo en más problemas, aún no hemos acordado nada. Él quiere pensar en todo y quizás dirá que no quiere intentarlo. He intentado todo, ahora depende de él.

―¿Y sobre tu madre?

Eso era algo que mantenía fuera de mi mente. Les prometí que hablaría con mi madre tan pronto como llegara a entenderla. Pero en todo lo que estaba enfocado era en Kurt y sentí culpa.

―Lo siento. Estaba tan loco por Kurt y aún lo estoy.

―Blaine ―Francis se rió y palmeó mi espalda demasiado duro―: No te preocupes. Eres una persona libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Y entiendo que necesitas tiempo. Me refiero a que la última vez que la viste fue hace catorce años, eras un pequeño niño y tienes un recuerdo totalmente diferente de tu madre. Y estás enamorado por primera vez bajo realmente… malas circunstancias. Te apoyaremos.

―Todos ustedes son demasiado amables conmigo ―mi sonrisa se desvaneció, la culpa que sentía estaba escrita en toda mi cara y lo miré―: Mantengo mi promesa. Lo haré. Aún quedan dos semanas en las que puedo aclarar las cosas con Kurt. Y entonces haré lo que he prometido.

―Escucha, Blaine. Sabemos que no te agrada tu madre y entenderemos si no quieres estar cerca de ella. Es un enorme sacrificio de tu parte renunciar a tu libertad por nosotros. No lo tomes como asunto personal, si…

―Es personal, Francis ―lo interrumpí y nos miramos por un rato―. Es personal. No sólo porque es sobre mi madre. Pero si las cosas salen bien para mí y Kurt será una cosa aún más personal para mí. Los quiero chicos, no quiero verlos viviendo en una jaula de oro. Los pasados cuatro meses fueron increíbles y los veo como mi familia.

¿Cuándo pasó esto?, ¿cuándo los consideré como mi familia?, no lo sé, pero lo eran.

No sé cuándo los acepté como mi familia, pero ahora lo eran.

Después que mi padre murió no tenía a nadie, absolutamente nadie. Nunca me había sentido perdido o solo antes de su muerte, porque sabía lo que pasaría y estaba listo para ello - pero después que conocí a Francis y Claire y luego a Philipp y Julia noté cuán solo estaba.

―Quiero que mi familia este segura y quiero estar con la persona que amo. Sin esconderse, sin mentiras, sin temer ser asesinado simplemente porque yo… amo a alguien. Por lo tanto, es un asunto personal. No voy a dejar que ella te haga algo, o a Claire o cualquier otra persona. No la dejaré llevarse a la persona que amo. Si puedo cambiarlo, si puedo hacer cualquier cosa para mejorar las cosas, la haré. Soy su hijo y me escuchará tan pronto como averigüe la mejor manera de hablar con ella.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos, su aguada sonrisa y entonces me abrazó. Las palabras no fueron necesarias. En absoluto. Sabía que contaban conmigo, Yo sabía que ellos ponían toda su esperanza en mis hombros y estaba bien con eso.

* * *

Después de la cena me fui a mi cuarto porque quería estar lejos de Kurt y darle el espacio que necesitaba. Afortunadamente Maurice vino a mí y me habló de que querían crear una nueva canción y una presentación especial para el descanso de 10 minutos que ocurría durante nuestra obra. No la necesitábamos por ahora, pero él quería tener algo especial para el verano, cuando mi madre nos dejaría otra vez. Está distracción era totalmente bienvenida y toqué mi violín; ojalá llegara a algo. No había notas tranquilas, sin notas felices, más partes dramáticas y eso no era una sorpresa para mí. Este lugar me hacía muy difícil no pensar de una manera dramática. Sin mi madre todos estaban en calma y felices, y cuando ella estaba aquí todos estábamos un poco tensos, algo que nunca había notado antes. Deseaba que estuviera calmado, pero no lo estaba, porque me preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Kurt llegar a alguna conclusión útil. Solamente quedaban dos semanas y luego nuestra pequeña libertad se iría por otros tres meses. No podría ir a él cuando sea que quisiera, o míralo, algo. La posibilidad de que mi madre notara algo sospechoso era demasiada alta y nos podría poner en peligro real. Y Kurt tenía miedo y tenía sus deudas para pagar y su… trabajo. Entendía que un cortesano era una clase más alta que un prostituto, así que Kurt tenía algunas influencias sobre lo que quería hacer con sus clientes. También mi madre tenía algo que decir en este asunto y por lo que yo sabía – o lo que creía saber – eran muy exigentes en lo que se trataba a los clientes de Kurt y Santana. Incluso si esto era verdad, no importaba. Al final había alguien tocando a Kurt, que lograba ser tocado por él, ser besado o incluso tener sexo con él y eso hacía a mi sangre hervir. Mientras que las notas altas se metían en mi oído y me movía mi arco sobre las cuerdas, mi mente daba vueltas. Manos tocándolo, desconocidos rostros besando sus labios, susurrando al oído de Kurt… estaba tocando más rápido, sentí las cuerdas vibrando, sentía como mis manos comenzaban a doler, más imágenes aparecieron en mi mente y luego un repiqueteo doloroso corrió por mi cuerpo. Mi violín cayó, seguido por mi arco y apreté la mano contra mi cara mientras que respiraba rápidamente, como si no pudiera obtener suficiente aire en mis pulmones.

―Mierda ―gruñí, me senté en la cama y froté mi cara.

* * *

A la puesta del sol aún estaba sentado en mi cama, en mi habitación de color naranja claro, hojas de papel con notas tiradas en el piso y miraba el cielo a través de mi ventana. Estaba hambriento, estaba sediento, simplemente intentaba averiguar cómo lidiar con el trabajo de Kurt. Nunca pensé demasiado en el trabajo de Kurt. No era estúpido, sabía que él era un actor, un cantante y le pagaban por su actuación y además vendía su cuerpo para pagar sus deudas… y aún ni siquiera sabía cómo las obtuvo en primer lugar. Le di mi promesa de ayudarlo, pagar sus deudas y que encontraría algo mejor. Pero no había absolutamente ninguna manera de que él pudiera dejar de dormir - o lo que sea que estaba haciendo - con otros hombres. Eso habría sido sospechoso y mi madre nos atraparía antes de que yo fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Mis labios estaban presionados juntos mientras imaginaba a Kurt con cualquier otro hombre, tocándolo, haciéndole cosas para dar a su cliente un buen rato. Él, probablemente desnudo, dejando que un extraño lo toque, lo bese o cualquier cosa que el otro hombre quisiera de él… La simple imagen me enojaba, hacía a mi sangre hervir y dolía tanto que entendía más y más por qué Kurt no creía en los finales felices. No era una sorpresa bajo estas circunstancias. La furia que sentí por todos los hombres que lo habían estado tocando, se convirtió en ira contra mí mismo. Kurt tenía razón, yo entré en su vida, hablé del amor y cuán maravilloso es, hablé sobre cuán hermoso es y que no necesitaba vender su cuerpo - actuar sería suficiente - sin saber ni una cosa sobre su vida. Sin importar cómo podría pagar sus deudas. Simplemente lo quería para mí. ¿Qué si no podía ayudarlo en absoluto?

Gruñí bajo y me froté los ojos cansados. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así? Nunca. Simplemente no sabía nada sobre Kurt y mi madre. No sabía nada de lo que él estaba haciendo detrás de su puerta, o qué acordó hacer con mi madre o por qué tenía sus deudas. No sabía nada y eso me volvía loco. ¿Por qué nunca le pregunté?

―¿Estás bien?

Escuché su voz, sacudí la cabeza hacia la puerta y tan pronto como lo vi, olvidé todo. Estaba de pie, reclinado contra el marco de la puerta, vistiendo una camisa azul claro, lo que hacía a sus ojos incluso más azules, oscuros pantalones entallados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Sí… simplemente estaba pensando.

―Debía ser algo desagradable, si te hace ver como si tuvieras dolor de cabeza.

Entró, cerró la puerta tras él y arrastró los pies a la derecha para poder sentarse junto a mí. Estiré mis piernas, mirándolo mientras se reclinaba contra la cabecera y entretejía sus dedos, posicionándolos en su vientre.

―Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste y… lo siento, Kurt. No sé nada sobre tu vida, tu pasado o por qué estás aquí. Simplemente… en verdad nunca me sentí así antes y todo lo que quería hacer era… averiguar, lo que es… hacerte feliz, creo.

Cualquier cosa que hacía, cualquier cosa que le decía, mis intenciones eran todas buenas. En mi mente todo era perfecto, fácil, pero ahora veía cuánto no sabía… Ignoraba, si lo que quería era bueno para él o para cualquier otra persona.

―¿Has cambiado de opinión? ―me preguntó con su clara y maravillosa voz calmada.

―No. Simplemente… me gustas, en verdad, me gustas. Pero no sé nada de ti, tus deudas, por qué estás aquí y simplemente lamento si te hice daño. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Significas demasiado para mí que no importa lo que pase, me quedo con lo que dije y pensaré en algo.

Lentamente asintió, sus ojos se fueron a sus manos y ambos estuvimos en silencio por unos segundos.

―Lo siento también… por todas las cosas que te he dicho.

―No tienes por qué. Tienes tus razones y me dijiste que tienes miedo y lo entiendo.

―Sí, lo tengo. Pero también he estado pensando sobre todo esto.

Se inclinó hacia delante, nuestras rodillas casi tocándose y mientras yo lo miraba, sus ojos se centraron en las sábanas, sentí que mi corazón comenzó a correr de nuevo.

―Como tú, nunca sentí nada como esto antes y he conocido demasiados… hombres. Y tenemos estás reglas y sabes lo que pasa si alguien las rompe.

―Nada te va a pasar, Kurt. Absolutamente nada.

No, si alguien sería asesinado, ese sería yo. Solamente era un simple violinista, con casi cuatro meses aquí y Kurt era la estrella, el diamante azul y todos querían verlo y tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con él. Él era el que traía un montón de dinero a este club nocturno y yo era el que podía ser fácilmente reemplazado. Él era la reina* del tablero de ajedrez, mientras que yo era sólo un peón reemplazable.

―Esto no es sólo acerca de ti o de mí. ―suspiró, tomó mi mano y la apretó ligeramente―Es sobre nosotros. Si comenzamos con… un nosotros.

Mi sonrisa regreso y observé nuestras manos, cuán perfectamente encajaban juntas, cuán hermosas lucían juntas. Incluso me sentí hermoso cuando vi esto, porque alguien como Kurt me quería.

―Quiero un nosotros, Kurt. En verdad lo quiero.

―¿Qué hay de que sea un cortesano? Sabes lo que hago, ¿cierto?

―Dormir con… ¿otros hombres? ―sí, cuestioné. No es que no supiera lo que un cortesano hacía, pero quizás él estaba haciendo algo diferente o yo era ingenuo.

―No siempre. Algunos sólo quieren verme desnudo y algunos simplemente quieren ser tocados. Al final depende de cuánto paguen por mí.

Acaricié sus nudillos con el pulgar, percibía la piel suave y cálida que me hizo sentir como si estuviera tocando chispas y seguí escuchado sus palabras. Hombres pagaban por sus servicios, y tenían que pagar un alto precio por él, estaba seguro de eso. Aun así, no importaba cuánto pagaran, no importa cuánto lo querían, nadie podría pagar jamás por su amor. El amor no es algo que alguien pudiera comprar. El amor ocurría, de repente y, o bien eres correspondido o no.

―¿Sabes qué no puedo dejar de hacerlo?

―Lo sé ―me enfermaba. Imaginar que - otra vez - otro hombre lo tocaría, besaría, dormiría con él, pero sabía que no había manera para que dejara de hacerlo―: Y lidiaré con eso hasta que seamos libres.

―¿De verdad crees que podemos llegar tan lejos? Me refiero a que seguro hay algo entre nosotros, algunos sentimientos que no podemos negar y estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo. Es sólo que, este club nocturno no es el lugar perfecto para… el amor. Es más como estar consciente de que la bebida que te dan podría ser veneno, pero se bebe de todos modos y sabes que podría matarte.

―El amor siempre vale la pena intentarlo. ―sonreí y miré dentro de sus ojos azules.

―Yo podría estar jugando contigo.

―No. No lo harías ―negué con la cabeza, sonrió y supe que nunca lo haría.

―¿Qué si quiero que pagues?

―No querrías eso y yo tampoco.

―¿Y qué si no funciona? ―Kurt se inclinó hacia atrás, apretando mi mano y sonreí, casi sonriendo.

―Incluso si no funciona, lo vale. Un día en el nombre del amor. Un día podemos ser quien realmente somos. Un día feliz, sueños que recordaríamos y esperaríamos que volviera a pasar de nuevo. Un día con la persona que hace tu vida tan maravillosa, ni siquiera sabías que era posible.

Kurt sonrió y me miraba como si le estuviera diciendo algunas cosas estúpidas y estaba sonriendo.

―Un día en el paraíso. Nuestro paraíso personal.

Mis ojos dorados se movieron hasta nuestras manos, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Kurt hasta que lo sentí apretando mi mano de nuevo y poco a poco moví mis ojos de nuevo a su rostro.

―Tú y tus tontas palabras románticas.

―Sí ―me reí entre dientes―: Pueden ser tontas, pero al menos soy honesto.

―Me gusta eso, que seas tonto. Y… me gustas.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y me sonrojé un poco. Todavía era tan irreal para mí que a alguien como Kurt le gustara yo, que me dejara tomar su mano y besarlo. Dejarme mostrarle en lo que creía, incluso si él no creía. Por eso me acerqué más, en mis rodillas y mis manos me sostenían de la cama – así no me recostaría sobre él – y me incline hacia él cuando estuve arriba. Ambos cerramos los ojos; mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido y en el momento que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, todo lo que percibía era a Kurt. Su respiración, sus suaves labios, su calidez y mientras colocaba sus manos suavemente sobre mis mejillas para acercarme más, tarareé feliz y él sonrió en el beso.

* * *

Cuando afuera ya estaba oscuro, estábamos recostados en la cama, completamente vestidos. Algunas velas estaban encendidas en mi escritorio y el buró tras la cama y todo lo que hicimos en las pasadas horas fue besarnos, ponernos cómodos y acariciar nuestros brazos, caras, abrazarnos y sonreír. Simplemente exploramos lo que no estaba escondido por ropa. No importa qué parte de piel había tocado siempre era suave, cálida y tan hermosa que sentía la urgencia de mantenerlo aquí, para siempre y nunca dejarlo ir y permitirle hacer lo que debía. Por ahora lo tenía tan cerca de mí, tocando su mejillas y hundiéndome más y más en esos ojos azules.

―Nunca he hecho esto antes ―susurró mientras nuestras caras estaban cerca, descansando en mi almohada.

―¿Qué?

―Simplemente recostarme, ser amable y feliz. Eso no es lo que mis clientes quieren.

Lo besé otra vez, tratando de hacer que esos pensamientos y recuerdos se desvanecieran y él me sonrió como si supiera lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Mi mano bajó a su hombro, mientras la otra corrió por su suave cabello y traté de no parpadear porque quería grabar esta imagen en mi memoria. Kurt se acercó, acariciándose mi cuello y hurgó perezosamente en el dobladillo de mi camisa.

―Te daré esto tantas veces como quieras ―murmuré contra su frente y sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace cuatro meses que me recostaría aquí, con Kurt, el diamante azul y el más hermoso ser humano, me habría reído.

―¿Blaine?

―¿Hm?

―No tienes que pagar mis deudas.

―Pero yo quiero. Como dije, pensaré en algo… y esto es algo que puedo hacer.

Respiré su esencia, mientras que la pregunta que tenía en mi cabeza, desde el primer día que me dijo sobre sus deudas, regresó. Mis dedos seguían corriendo suavemente por su cabello, mis labios presionaron otro beso en su frente y luego pregunté, a pesar de que quería disfrutar un poco más de este momento sin preocupaciones.

―¿Viniste aquí por tus deudas?

―No… las hice cuando llegué aquí. ― y se acurrucó más cerca, en busca de mi proximidad y envolví mi brazo alrededor de su espalda y lo abrace.

―No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres.

―Está bien ―besó mi cuello, suspiró y descansó contra el―: Roxanne me compró cuando tenía diecisiete. Mis padre murieron hace mucho y vivía con mi tía y tío. Íbamos juntos, pero el dinero que ella les dio por mí fue suficiente, así que no les importó si estaba con ellos o no. Y necesitaban el dinero. Primero fui un costurero, como Julia, y cuando Roxanne se apropió del club nocturno todo cambió lentamente. No había reglas pero ella quería que este espectáculo fuera especial, solo para hombres y mujeres. Y desde que supo que me atraían los hombres y a Santana las mujeres, nos volvimos prostitutos. Yo aún era virgen, inexperto y no quería hacer lo que deseaban. ¿Pero a dónde debía ir? No tenía a dónde ir y vivir en las calles me asustaba.

Mientras hablaba, mientras el odio que sentía por mi madre crecía más y más, me quedé en silencio y dibujé círculos reconfortantes sobre su espalda.

―Los primeros meses fueron terribles para mí. Los clientes venían pero no podía hacer lo que querían. La mayoría de veces terminaba llorando y cuantos más clientes rechazaba, más deudas hacía. Y tenía un montón de clientes. A veces cinco en una noche, nunca al mismo tiempo pero uno tras otro. Me tomó casi un año hasta que acepté lo que debía hacer y no quería tener más deudas. Pero las generaba de todas maneras. Algunos hombres eran simplemente asquerosos y los rechazaba. Entonces, un día, conocí a este chico, Raul. Encantador y hermoso, y perdí mi virginidad con él. Tenía tontos diecinueve, y después de dos semanas desapareció no sólo con mi dinero sino también el de Roxanne, lo que significaba que tenía aún más deudas junto con las que ya tenía.

No podía negar que escuchar como perdió su virginidad con un tipo que sólo quería robar su dinero, me dolía y enojaba. Primero perdió a sus padres, fue criado por personas que no se preocupaban realmente por él y luego fue puesto en un papel que nunca quiso hacer. En ese momento entendí por qué estaba en contra de todo lo que yo le dije. Por qué era difícil para él creer en lo que yo creía.

―Después de lo que pasó con Raul, me dije que el amor era estúpido, el amor era malo y sabía que rechazando a los clientes y esperando algo así como la fortuna o el destino, por alguien que me salvaría y me daría una vida mejor y diferente, era estúpido. No cambiaría nada. Acepté mi vida, creía que esto era como debía ser. Roxanne y yo nos volvimos amigos después de eso, ella vio lo duro que me refiné y me volví el diamante azul. Todo iba bien y después de que ella hizo estas reglas yo estuve bien con eso. Yo no quería amor, no necesitaba libertad y los celos nunca fueron algo por lo que tenía que estar preocupado.

Era claro, todo. Fui criado por mi padre, el hombre que creía en el amor como lo más grande en la tierra, el hombre que me dió todo simplemente para hacerme feliz. Quien intentó ser una madre y un padre al mismo tiempo, y lo admiraba. Kurt nunca tuvo eso, de hecho sólo conoció a un chico que le mintió, llevando una máscara y aprendiendo de él, porque actuar y rechazar todo lo que no estaba permitido hacía la vida más fácil en este lugar.

―Y luego llegaste aquí y me acordé de todo lo que soñaba ―se echó para atrás para que pudiera mirarme a los ojos―: Hiciste esos grandes ojos ―me acarició la ceja―: porque todo era nuevo para ti. Y sonreíste tan brillante como si no tuvieras nada de qué preocuparte ―sus suaves dedos estaban en mi mejilla y le di esa sonrisa―: Has tocado tu violín, todo el mundo podía hablar contigo, reír contigo y lo único que quería era dejar de hacer lo que tengo que hacer y estar contigo. Quería soñar mi sueño otra vez.

―¿Cuál es tu sueño?

―Volverme actor, ir a América y tener una vida sin preocuparme por deudas o no tener suficiente dinero.

Inhalé, sonreí ampliamente y envolví los brazos alrededor de él, atrayendo a Kurt más cerca para que nuestras rodillas se tocaran, sus manos en mi pecho y luego exhalé―: Yo también. Bueno, no lo de ser actor, pero ir a América, volverme violinista y quizás escribir algunas obras. Creo que hacemos un buen trabajo. Pero tenemos que trabajar en eso del "final feliz".

Rodó sus hermosos ojos azules, se echó a reír y devolví la sonrisa. Era mucho mejor verlo así, tranquilo, sin fingir y relajado.

―Un día volaremos lejos. Te ayudaré a pagar tus deudas y comprar tu libertad, como lo has soñado.

―¿Y quién comprará tu libertad? No es como si simplemente puedas irte de este lugar.

―No te preocupes. Hay razones por las que estoy aquí… a pesar de que fuiste y ahora también eres una razón.

Frunció el ceño, me miró a los ojos y trató de averiguar lo que quería decir. Ahora no era el momento en que podía decirle sobre mi madre, mi padre y lo que prometí hacer. En este momento sólo quería disfrutar de todo esto, llegar a conocerlo, ponernos suficientemente cómodos, y, sobre todo, poder confiar en el otro. Decirle lo que quería hacer lo podía asustar, porque era peligroso lo que Francis y los otros estaban planeando. Nadie podía decir que iba a cambiar, sólo por mí; ella también podría ponerse furiosa y sentirse traicionada.

―¿Pero me lo dirás un día?

―Por supuesto. Cuando confíes en mí y yo en ti. Quiero decir que confío en ti, pero por ahora es demasiado peligroso y aún necesito averiguar algunas cosas.

―Blaine, ya estamos en demasiados problemas, creo que uno más o menos no cambiaría nada.

―Tal vez ―susurré, lo besé nuevamente y finalmente él sonrió de vuelta.

― Primero quiero que estemos cómodos, conocernos mejor y luego te diré todo. Seguro que lo haré, pero sólo nos quedan dos semanas y no quiero que te preocupes por mí todo el tiempo. Simplemente… quiere esto antes de tener que compartirte.

―¿Dos semanas viviendo en una burbuja llamada paraíso?

―Claro. Aunque fuera sólo un día, una hora, prefiero tener al menos un momento en el paraíso contigo, que nunca.

Silencio, compartimos una mirada y luego sonrió, asintió y dijo―: Confío en ti.

Sabía que lo hacíamos, de alguna manera, pero todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

―Vale la pena ―prometí y nos besamos otra vez.

* * *

* para aquellos que no conozcan de ajedrez, la reina es una pieza más valiosa que el mismo rey; así que aquí no importa el género, la metáfora es correcta tal cual.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	7. Promesa

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

Capítulo 7. Promesa

Santana era una persona honesta.

―Duende enfermo de amor.

A veces era ruda pero sabía que además era amiga cercana de Kurt.

―Y un dama que rompe camas.

Y a veces no sabía si debía ignorarla, reírme de ella o ser rudo también.

―Con suerte no romperás a tu enano, Kurt ―dijo y mordió una manzana mientras estábamos en la planta baja del club nocturno, el lugar donde las costureras estaban trabajando y donde Julia y Santana arreglaban algunos vestuarios―: Espero sepas que Kurt tiene algunas locas manías ―sus ojos negros estaban mirándome. Julia y Santana estaban sentadas frente a una gran mesa trabajando – aunque Santana tomaba descansos – y Kurt estaba sentado sobre la mesa, remendando el agujero a una chaqueta. Me puse de pie frente a él, mis manos en sus muslos mientras observaba a Santana y trataba de entenderla.

―Yo nunca rompí una cama, Santana. Francis la rompió porque el cliente era un idiota y no se quería ir.

―Eso no cambia el hecho, de que tienes algunas locas manías.

―No la escuches ―susurró en mi oído y besó mi sien.

―Necesito algo de tela roja ―Julia le sonrió y Santana se puso de pie, fue al otro lado de la habitación donde todas las diferentes telas estaban. Seda, lana todo ordenado en una enorme estantería. No importaba a donde mirara – había vestuarios, faldas, trajes y en la mesa estaban los alfileres, el algodón, todo lo que una costurera necesitaba.

―No me mal intérpretes, Kurt. Estoy feliz por ustedes, me refiero a que sin mí ni siquiera estarías con él. Simplemente te digo lo que veo y lo que Roxanne podría ver si no asientan la cabeza ―dijo, blanqueando los ojos y dando a Julia la tela roja.

Kurt suspiró, puso la chaqueta – cuando la terminó – a un lado y envolví mis brazos alrededor d e su cintura y lo sostuve cerca. Todavía quedaban once días hasta que mi madre regresara y entonces tendríamos que dejar de ser tan empalagosos.

―Lo sabemos Santana ―Kurt le espetó y puso sus manos en mis brazos.

―Déjalos disfrutar el tiempo que les queda ―Julia le sonrió y Santana nos miró, un poco molesta.

―Sólo quiero asegurarme de que nadie será asesinado, porque no pueden esconder sus ojos de enamorados. Brillan como si estuvieran en llamas e incluso si trato de ignorarlo, no puedo.

Tiró la manzana en una papelera, alisó su vestido rojo mientras se ponía de pie e iba a los vestidores, colgando de un carril de ropa.

―¿Le hablaste de mí? ―pregunté y lo acerqué más, de pie entre sus piernas mientras sus brazos se movían alrededor de mis hombros y asintió lentamente.

―Bueno, ella me conoce, hemos estado trabajando por años y pasando demasiado tiempo juntos. De hecho, ella fue quien supo lo que estaba pasándome la primera vez que te vi.

―Así queee... ¿debería agradecerle? ―sonreí torcidamente y Kurt rió silenciosamente.

―Mejor no. Su ego es demasiado grande y podría ser todavía más grande.

Se inclinó, sonriendo en el beso y cada vez que nos besamos, cuando nos tocábamos sentía este increíble calor que atravesaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Era el sentimiento más grande que había experimentado hasta ahora y esta adicción, este pecado – como alguien lo llamaría – era completamente bienvenido. Amaba la electricidad cuando nos besábamos, amaba la sensación de su piel bajo mis dedos, cuando estábamos simplemente recostados, cuando él hablaba, reía. A veces de verdad creía que esto era un largo y hermoso sueño, y deseaba nunca despertar de nuevo.

―Caray, oculten sus erecciones ―Santana dijo teatralmente.

Suspirando molesto Kurt se retiró, mientras le di un beso en la mejilla y empezó a arreglar mi cuello.

―Deberías irte. Maurice te está esperando.

―Ah ―recordé―: Tienes razón. ―Me tomó mucho quitar las manos de Kurt y tomar mi violín.

―¿Te veo más tarde? ―pregunté y giré hacia Kurt.

―Estaré esperándote después de la obra en tu cuarto, así no molestaremos a la Señorita Gruñona.

―¿Te das cuenta que puedo oírte, Kurt? ―dijo ella y nos reímos.

―¿Un beso más? ―pedí con ojos agrandados y robé tres rápidos beso a Kurt.

―Esos fueron tres, Blaine.

―Todas las cosas buenas vienen en tres.

Después de practicar, Maurice quiso hablar conmigo. Primero pensé que quería decir algo acerca de que Kurt y yo estuviéramos juntos, porque así era, lo estábamos y todos lo sabían. De verdad creí que alguien diría algo en contra, pero no, la mayoría de las personas fueron de apoyo. Claro que hubo algunas declaraciones descaradas, algunos me advirtieron de porque era veneno estar con un cortesano y algunos incluso hicieron apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo podríamos estar juntos. Así es como eran y estaba acostumbrado así que no estaba molesto con ellos. Siempre y cuando nadie nos hiciera daño, o tratara de hacer cualquier cosa para separarnos, me encogería de hombros ante sus palabras. Mientras los otros músicos salían del escenario, riendo, hablando y acordando tomar algo juntos, Maurice me llevó a un lado.

―Escucha, Blaine. La próxima semana queremos hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Claire. Cumple 45 años y nuestra última obra será este sábado así que hay suficiente tiempo para preparar todo.

―¡Oh! No sabía que era su cumpleaños tan pronto.

Maurice rió de buena gana―: Ella intenta todo para que nadie lo recuerde. Como sea. Necesito que te asegures de que no averigüe lo que estamos planeando. Sé que te pedí crear una canción y sé que Kurt y tú están completamente enamorados y quieren disfrutarlo, pero quiero que este día sea perfecto. Incluso puedes pedir a Kurt que te ayude.

―Uhm... ¿y no necesitas nada más?

―No. Ya todo está planeado, sólo necesitaba a alguien que la distrajera el sábado.

―Puedes contar conmi... con nosotros.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Maurice salió y yo también. Rápidamente corrí al edificio junto al club, abrí la puerta y fui escaleras arriba. Sudado, un poco cansado llegué a la planta superior, y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto. Kurt ya estaba ahí, sentado en mi cama y estaba además Claire riéndose con él. Tanto como quería a Claire de verdad pensé que estaría a solas con él. Porque así es como era. El único momento en que podíamos estar a solas era cuando dormíamos. Durante el día él estaba principalmente ayudando a Julia o practicando para la obra y yo estaba practicando con los músicos o trabajando en la canción para el descanso. Sabía que sólo sería así hasta la noche del sábado pero aun así, todo en lo que podía pensar era pasar algo de tiempo a solas con él.

―Hola Claire ―sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo y mientras miré a Kurt toda mi cara se iluminó. Olvidado estaba mi violín, mi cuerpo sudado y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, gentilmente y su sonrisa me debilitó―: Hola hermoso.

Zumbó alegremente en el beso y se echó a reír mientras nuestros labios se separaban.

―Espero que sean así de felices por un largo tiempo. Su llanto era terrible, como si fueras un bebé en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto ―ella rió y me sonrojé porque tenía razón. Me lamentaba sobre cómo Kurt me odiaría, cómo nunca podría estar con él y a veces estaba preocupado que sacaba mi enojo. Afortunadamente eran pacientes conmigo o simplemente me ignoraban cuando estaba siendo dramático.

―Siempre y cuando él me quiera, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Claire ―dije y besé la frente de Kurt―: Tomo una ducha rápida y luego estoy de regreso. ―Kurt asintió y se volvió para mirar a Claire como yo lo hice mientras me daba la vuelta y la miraba, moviendo mis ojos hacia la puerta para aclarar que debería irse antes de que me fuera. Todo lo que hizo fue sonreír con satisfacción, me sonrojé y salí.

30 minutos más tarde, sintiéndome mucho más presentable después de la ducha y vistiendo ropa fresca, Me froté el cabello seco con una toalla y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Estaba solamente Kurt, de pie en medio del cuarto y me sentí incluso mejor porque no había nadie más ahí.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―pregunté con alegre voz y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Lentamente giró la cabeza, sonriéndome y necesité – como siempre – algunos segundos para darme cuenta de que era real, que de verdad él estaba aquí y era por mí, porque quería estar conmigo. Inhalando profundamente para calmar mi corazón, que crecía más grande y más grande, me quité la toalla de la cabeza, dejándola sobre la silla.

―Dejaste algunas notas en el piso y estoy sorprendido. Esto suena bastante dramático si estoy en lo correcto.

―Bueno, estamos viviendo bajo circunstancias bastante dramáticas, ¿o no?

―¿Oh? ―sorprendido puso las notas en mi cama―: ¿Qué le pasó al chico que cree en los finales felices?

Caminé hacia él, sonriendo como un idiota y suspiré contento mientras mis brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura―: Este chico todavía cree en finales felices y no dejará de hacerlo incluso si crees que es tonto.

―Ya te dije que me gusta tu lado tonto ―susurró, sus manos descansando sobre mi pecho mientras nuestros ojos bajaron a los labios del otro, retrocedí y me incliné para compartir un tierno beso. Después de unos segundos nuestras frentes se apoyaron, ojos cerrados y sentí sus dedos vagando suavemente sobre mi clavícula.

―No puedo esperar hasta que sea sábado. Nuestra última obra, no más trabajo por toda una semana y con suerte tendremos más tiempo a solas.

Kurt simplemente asintió lentamente, su labio inferior entre sus dientes como si tratara de no decir nada. No tenía que decir nada porque sabía lo que estaba pensando.

―Oye ―dije acariciando mi nariz contra su mejilla y sus ojos azules estaban mirando a los míos mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia atrás―: Lo sé, cuando Roxanne esté de regreso, no pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos, que tenemos que escondernos y ser verdaderamente cuidadosos. Pero todavía nos veremos y después de tres meses seremos libres de nuevo... más o menos. Y tal vez sea estúpido ser tan empalagosos hasta que vuelva, pero como he dicho, vale la pena, ¿no?

―No será fácil.

―Tenemos amigos, nos ayudaran. Y nos tenemos a nosotros ―intenté animarlo y a mí mismo.

―¿Final feliz?

Asentí y sonreí. Él no sabía que yo era el hijo de Roxanne, no sabía lo que queríamos hacer y por ahora no se lo diría. No porque no confiara en Kurt. No decía nada porque no tenía idea de cómo hacer lo que prometí. Tan pronto como mi madre estuviera de vuelta tendría que resolver eso.

―Así que, ¿de qué estaban hablando Claire y tú? ―Pregunté, necesitaba distraerme de mis pensamientos y llevé a Kurt de la mano conmigo a la cama.

―En realidad de ti y de mi ―dijo mientras nos sentábamos, uno junto al otro y apoyados contra la cabecera―: Y además de que ella y los otros nos ayudarán. Es algo tranquilizador saber que no estamos solos en esto, no en realidad. Y está verdaderamente feliz por nosotros y de verme así de feliz.

Ese era Kurt. Nunca fue muy elocuentes acerca de cómo se sintió durante la semana en que nuestra relación comenzó. Al principio me dijo como se sentía pero tras eso estuvo reservado. Le dije cuan hermoso era, que me gustaba estar cerca de él, que me gustaba él y su sonrisa, todo el tiempo decía lo que pensaba y su acercamiento físico era suficiente para saber, que él sentía lo mismo.

Por eso no estaba sorprendido de que no dijera nada más y simplemente me mirara, leyendo en mi expresión si entendía lo que intentaba decir y yo apretaba su mano en respuesta.

―Estuve pensando en tus deudas y no sé cuánto tienes que pagar todavía... pero tengo como veinte mil francos.

―Tienes... ¿qué? ―me miró con ojos ensanchados―: Blaine... ¿cómo?

―No los robé ni nada ―bromeé y vi cómo se calmó poco a poco―: Mi padre me lo dejó, luego que muriera, hace un año. Me sorprendió que dejara tanto. Pero creo que guardó el dinero para que me pudiera ir a América y vivir mi sueño.

Mientras hablaba de mi padre sonreí por el recuerdo que tenía de él. Aún me entristecía que ya no estuviera conmigo, todavía dolía a veces porque las cosas se dificultaban cada vez más y todo lo que quería hacer era hablar con él, preguntarle qué debería hacer. Si hubiera pasado de repente creo que no habría aceptado su muerte tan fácilmente. Pero no sucedió de repente, lo supe mucho tiempo antes de que muriera, que me dejaría pronto. Es por eso que fue soportable, algo así. Luego que mis pensamientos me dejaran, noté el silencio y giré la cabeza hacia Kurt, viendo sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

―No me mires así, no hay necesidad ―apreté su mano y se acercó más, sus manos sobre mi pecho y sus labios presionando un beso en mi hombro mientras estábamos recostados uno junto al otro.

―¿Qué hay de tu madre?

―Ella... nos dejó cuando yo tenía ocho ―y esperaba que no preguntara más, porque no había manera de que pudiera decirle la verdad. Él no le diría nada a mi madre, por supuesto que no pero como siempre había de ser consciente de que alguien pudiera leer mi cara, o la de Francis, o Claire y notar que algo sospechoso estaba pasando. Especialmente mi madre con ojos y oídos por todos lados, menos aquí.

―Lo siento ―susurró.

―Nah ―objeté y acaricié su brazo con mi pulgar mientras el suyo hacía lo mismo en mi pecho―: Está bien, en serio. ¿Te parezco un hombre afligido?

―No ―murmuró y presioné mis labios contra su sien―: Pero no quiero tu dinero.

―¿Qué?

―Tu papá te lo dejó para ti, Blaine. Lo guardó para que pudieras vivir tu sueño y hacer lo que quieres. Mis deudas son mías, es mi culpa tenerlas y tengo que pagarlas. No quiero que me lo des y pierdas más y más.

―Kurt ―suspiré lentamente, acariciando su pelo―: Ya te dije que es algo que quiero y puedo hacer. E incluso si no estuviéramos juntos lo haría de cualquier modo. Simplemente tómalo, acepta que a veces nos pasan cosas buenas de la nada. Eventualmente quiero que seas feliz y eso me hace feliz.

Era tan simple como eso. No importaba si me correspondía o no, todo lo que quería era hacerlo feliz, porque eso me hacía feliz y tenía el dinero, podía hacer algo y nunca había sido una persona egoísta. Especialmente desde que supe por qué estaba aquí y por qué tenía deudas, se sentía casi como un deber. Porque mi madre lo compró, le dijo que se volviera prostituto a pesar de que no estaba listo o no quería serlo – de verdad esperaba que no hubiera sido forzado a volverse prostituto – no podía hacerlo y generó deudas. Quería preguntarle si fue forzado, porque dijo que primero no quiso hacerlo pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Pero por ahora, quería conservar este momento, quería disfrutarlo y simplemente sentirlo junto a mí, inhalar su dulce aroma. Como el color azul, como la mañana, como Kurt.

Pero luego, lentamente, su mano dejó la mía y se incorporó, sus ojos azules mirando en los míos y sus labiso ligeramente abiertos, como si quisiera decir algo. Silencio.

―¿Qué ―Respiré con una sonrisa y se acercó, besándome suavemente. Nuestros besos fueron siempre dulces, todavía un poco inseguros, pero no esta vez. Luego de unos segundos se incorporó, con ambas manos y yo estaba completamente enfocado en sus labios, su lengua estaba pidiendo entrar y no me di cuenta que estaba recostado sobre mí. Separando mis labios lo dejé entrar, deslice una de mis manos en su pelo para mantenerlo cerca, mientras dejé que mi cabeza se hundiera en la almohada. Fue candente, sudoroso, todo labios y lenguas y simplemente tan perfecto que no me importó nada más. Había calor arrastrándose a través de mi cuerpo, la necesidad de más, besando como si sería nuestro último beso, aunque no lo fue. Había deseo, mi cabeza estaba mareada, mis labios querían fundirse con los suyos, quería ser uno con él y con todos estos sentimientos que tenía que eran tan nuevos, tan grandes que me asustaba a veces. Nunca quería para esto, nunca quería rendirme. Para siempre, todo lo que quería y necesitaba tener era esto, para siempre.

Una gran gemido se le escapó después de que se separaron nuestros labios para tomar un poco de aliento, que ambos necesitábamos. No pasó mucho tiempo y estábamos besándonos de nuevo, esta vez fue descuidadamente, necesitados y se movió de nuevo de modo que estaba sentado sobre mí, mientras sus manos estaban desabrochando mi camisa.

―Kurt ―murmuré contra sus labios, intentando pensar pero cuando sentí sus caderas contra las mías, sentí su pene medio erecto contra el mío, casi me pierdo. Se siguió moviendo, ambos gimiendo en la boca mientras nos besamos, el calor creciendo mezclado con la excitación y arrastrándose hasta mi pene. Dios, lo quería, quería compartir esto con él, pero no ahora.

―Kurt, espera ―Casi supliqué y sostuve sus caderas suavemente, deteniendo su movimiento. Inhalé profundamente, intentando calmarme, para no simplemente dirigir mis caderas hacia arriba y pedir más. Un aliento, un segundo y luego, poco a poco abrí los ojos.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, los suyos oscuros y brillantes de excitación y tan pronto como pude capturé un pensamiento claro y vi la pequeña herida escondida en el azul profundo.

―Lo siento ―susurró y sus labios se volvieron una línea delgada.

―No... Dios no, Kurt. No lo sientas ―sentí algo como pánico, dolió porque vi el dolor en sus ojos y todo lo que hice fue sentarme, pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y abrazarlo cerca―: Quiero hacerlo, de verdad.

No podía pensar en otro cosa más porque, duh, todavía era un hombre joven con necesidades y en cualquier momento que pensaba en él me excitaba. Pero estar realmente dispuesto a hacerlo, conociéndolo y su historia, no lo quería de esta manera.

―¿Pero? ―preguntó, retrocedió y cerró los ojos, todavía inseguro, todavía algo herido. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser así en este momento?

―No estoy contigo sólo porque luces hermoso y eres algo famoso. No te quiero por tu apariencia. Como... todos los otros. ―Rogué a quien estuviera sobre nosotros, quien fuera que oyera mi plegaria, que Kurt entendiera lo que estaba diciendo―: Quiero que signifique algo, hacerlo cuando... cuando se sienta correcto, ¿sabes? No sé cómo se sentirá... pero justo ahora no se siente correcto.

Estaba sentado en mi regazo, sus manos todavía en mi pecho y las tomé con las mías, sosteniéndolas e intentando mirar en sus ojos. Pero agachó la cabeza, no dijo nada y no supe qué decir. Dije lo que pensaba y era en serio. Dormir con Kurt era una de las cosas que quería hacer, por supuesto. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en llamarlo mío, completamente y saber todo sobre él, por fuera y por dentro. Simplemente era que todavía no estábamos ahí.

―Supongo... solamente que estoy acostumbrado a esto, ¿sabes? Es algo que pasa habitualmente porque ha sido mi trabajo por años... hacer cosas como esa. Además me contaste lo que pasó con tu familia y lo que quieres hacer... por mí... y yo ―tragó duro y vi cuán difícil era para el decirme esto. Cuán difícil era para él abrirme su mente y corazón―. Yo... probablemente siento que... necesito darte algo por ello, pero no tengo demasiado. Sólo... a mí mismo. ―Nos vulnerábamos cada vez que decíamos cuáles eran nuestros sentimientos, pensamientos y mientras más nos abríamos, más dolería si algo salía mal. Pero al mismo tiempo creamos un vínculo, fuerte, sólo entre nosotros y sería eso lo que nos mantendría juntos. No importaba cuan lejos estuviera él, o por cuánto tiempo o con quién. Esto era lo único que nadie nos podría arrebatar.

―Además es... nuevo. Todo esto es nuevo y es todo lo que nunca quise. Pero ahora lo tengo y quiero conservarlo.

Una cálida sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, acariciando sus nudillos con mis pulgares y mojando mis labios con la lengua – mi boca se sentía de verdad seca luego del pequeño pánico que sentí.

―Gracias ―dije simplemente.

―¿Gracias? ―por fin me miró, con curiosidad en los ojos y asentí lentamente.

―Por contarme esto. Sé que no es fácil para ti ―un latido ―: Y nunca... jamás sientas que tienes que hacer esto... como usualmente haces con tus clientes. Soy tu novio, me importas, como... demasiado. Y nunca querría que sientas que debes darme algo o hacer algo por mí. Cualquier cosa que estemos haciendo, lo haremos porque ambos queremos. Creo que esto es... lo que hay que hacer ya que esto es nuevo para mí también. Y... dándome esto, simplemente tú, tu honestidad, tu corazón, es suficiente. Es todo lo que quiero.

―Para alguien que proclama que esto le es nuevo, pareces estar bastante seguro de cómo funciona ―susurró, sonriendo y le devolví la sonrisa porque debía. En cualquier momento que él estuviera sonriendo, yo tenía que sonreír también.

―Es simplemente como me siento y se siente bien.

Su mano se alejó de la mía sólo para que pudiera pasar el brazo por mi cuello y sostenerme cerca. Mi brazo lo abrazó también, cerca, fuerte y rió―: Eres muy malo para este negocio.

La semana se fue muy rápido y todo me parecía como un sueño. Ya habíamos estado juntos por más de dos semanas, pero eran las dos mejores semanas de mi vida. Especialmente la semana pasada fue simplemente maravillosa. No había obra, sin trabajo, simplemente nosotros disfrutando el tiempo libre que teníamos. Claro que había vestuarios por ser arreglados, habitaciones que limpiar; compras que hacer, pero comparado con el negocio actual, eran como vacaciones. El tiempo que esperaba tendríamos a solas, de verdad llegó. Tras ayudar a Julia con los vestuarios o tomar el almuerzo y cena juntos con los otros, íbamos a su alcoba o a la mía y a veces tocaba el violín, hablábamos, leíamos un libro juntos o simplemente estábamos juntos. Esa era mi parte favorita si era honesto. Simplemente recostados ahí, compartiendo algunos besos, mirándonos, sonriendo y ni Kurt ni yo diríamos nada.

De verdad usaba este momento para conocerlo mejor y viceversa. Kurt me dijo como no fie forzado a ser prostituto sino que fue la mejor manera de hacer mucho dinero en poco tiempo, lo que me calmó de alguna manera porque en realidad estaba esperando que hubiera sido forzado. Por suerte no fue el caso, de otro modo, no sé qué le habría hecho a mi madre. Además hablamos de sus clientes, sobre lo que usualmente hace y no pude ocultar el hecho de que daba nauseas. Imaginando que alguien solamente necesitaba pagar suficiente dinero por Kurt y obtendría algo que nadie debería compartir por dinero, sino con la persona de la que se está enamorado... no quería pensar en eso porque no podía evitar que Kurt lo hiciera. Así que intenté ver lo bueno de esto, lo cual era, él no tenía que hacerlo todas las noches. Él era costoso, el precio por sus servicios era alto y esto era todo lo que me mantenía cuerdo.

A pesar de todo estaba bien, estábamos bien, nos conocíamos mejor día con día, él todavía mantenía cierta distancia entre nosotros y lo entendía, tenía que hacerlo. Por el momento era suficiente que solamente yo creyera en nosotros, que diera todo mientras él intentaba proteger nuestros corazones si todo fallaba. Por ahora, era suficiente.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―todo el mundo aplaudió cuando entramos, Claire estaba de pie frente a Kurt y yo, las manos presionadas en la boca. Todo mundo estaba ahí, todo estaba decorado, había una larga mesa con comida y bebidas, filas con las sillas y mesas en la parte izquierda de la sala y justo frente al escenario estaban nuestros músicos de pie. Todos estaban sonriendo, felices y mirando a Claire quien se giró y dio a Kurt y a mí una mirada significativa―: Por eso me sacaron. ¡Sabía que algo era sospechoso!

Reí, Kurt sonrió y besé su mejilla mientras la encaminábamos a los otros. Comenzamos a cantar juntos 'Feliz Cumpleaños', la conmovimos hasta las lágrimas y sólo hizo caso omiso y nos llamó idiotas y dijo cuanto nos quería. Tras eso todos le dimos un regalo, nuevamente le deseamos lo mejor personalmente y luego nos sentamos a comer. Todo mundo estaba riendo, todos estaban tan calmados y felices y supe que extrañaría estas semanas sin las garras de mi madre tras nosotros. Estas tres semanas pasadas todos pudieron hacer y ser lo que realmente eran. Podían tomarse las manos, podían besar a la persona que amaban, no tenían que esconder nada. No era perfecto, no, sino que fue mejor.

Luego de una hora o algo así Maurice se me acercó, llevándome lejos de Kurt mientras me él me estaba alimentando – porque me estaba hacienda el tonto y lo quería mientras él simplemente reía y me alimentaba – y me dio mi violín. Oh sí, casi olvidé lo que todavía tenía y quería hacer.

―¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ―Maurice gritó y todo mundo se giró con sus ojos en nosotros y sus voces bajaron.

―¡Es tiempo de bailar para celebrar a nuestra cumpleañera!

Se giró hacía mí y los otros músicos y asintió. (*)

Cuando comencé a tocar, vi como Santana tomaba las manos de Claire y la llevaba a la mitad del salón. Lentamente un paso tras otro, comenzó a saltar, tomando la mano de alguien que todavía estaba sentado y levantándolo con Claire hasta que fueron un circulo, bailando a su alrededor. Primero fue Santana quien bailó con Claire, luego Francis la abrazó estrechamente y un poco fuerte, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro arremolinándose a su alrededor. Había aplausos con las manos en cualquier momento que alguien bailaba con Claire y luego todos estaban bailando mientras seguíamos tocando.

Mis ojos miraron a la multitud hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando. Encontré los ojos azules, su impresionante sonrisa y vi que estaba bailando con Claire y me hizo feliz verlo con tanta paz. De verdad deseaba que fuera así para siempre. Sólo nosotros y la gente a nuestro alrededor, un grupo de actores, costureras y músicos dirigiendo un teatro. Sin reglas, sin secretos, sin esconderse. De verdad lo deseaba, mientras tocaba las últimas notas y al final todos estaban aplaudiendo, aplaudiendo a nosotros los músicos y Kurt estaba mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro, que pudiéramos vivir así por siempre.

La fiesta terminó poco a poco tras medianoche, porque todos sabíamos que mi madre volvería mañana alrededor del mediodía y había todavía algunas cosas que necesitaban ser hechas. Estaba esperando a Kurt, sentado enfrente del piano mientras el salón estaba casi vacío. Dije mi buenas noches a mis amigos, los vi dejar el club nocturno uno tras otro y tan pronto como estuve solo mis ojos estaban fijaron en las teclas blancas y negras justo frente a mí. Mi padre siempre amó tocar el piano, especialmente junto conmigo y mi violín. Era un sonido que realmente amaba y la perfecta distracción para ambos tras la partida de mi madre. Incluso lo intenté con el piano y mi padre siempre dijo cuan bueno era con él, pero nunca me dio esa sensación de cuando estaba moviendo mi arco sobre las cuerdas blancas de mi violín. El momento cuando el sonido se sentía bien en mi oído, cuando sentía las cuerdas bajo mis dedos, el arco en la mano y sabiendo, que yo era quien creaba ese hermoso sonido, sintiendo cada nota corriendo a través de mi cuerpo. Era lo que quería. Pero sepan, que al ver esas teclas, recordando la época en que yo estaba escuchando melodías de mi padre, fue lo que realmente me golpeó.

Él nunca volvería, nunca tocaría conmigo de nuevo, nunca hablaría conmigo otra vez. Se había ido para siempre y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que me gustaba oírle tocar. Una exhausta sonrisa pequeña fue todo lo que pude hacer mientras mis dedos tocaban las frías teclas sin hacer ni un sonido. Mi corazón se sentía pesado, mi cuerpo cansado y tal vez estaba agotado y asombrado por toda la felicidad que vi esta noche. Toda la felicidad que quería ver cada día. Aquí. Junto con Kurt. Y tan pronto como escuché pasos inmediatamente supe que era Kurt y giré, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba más hasta sentarse en el banquillo del piano. Su expresión estaba cansada también, como si estuviéramos cansados de todo el baile y las risas.

―¿Quieres tocar algo?

―No. Estoy demasiado cansado para eso y no soy tan bueno tocando el piano.

Sonrió, tomó mi mano con la suya y otra vez disfruté de la cálida sensación que siempre se las arreglaba para enviar a través de mi cuerpo cuando me tocaba.

―Deberíamos irnos a dormir entonces. Y espero nos podamos quedar en mi habitación está noche.

―Lo que quieras ―respiré y nos pusimos de pie, nos tomamos las manos y salimos del salón.

Todo el camino hasta su habitación lo tomé la mano y tal vez demasiado fuerte, justo como él. Tal vez era nuestra última noche juntos por los últimos 3 meses y sólo pensar en ello, cómo los próximos meses se vislumbraban, sentí un nudo en la garganta. Sabíamos que este día llegaríamos, sabíamos que sólo teníamos algunos días en que podíamos ser descuidados, felices y estar juntos sin miedo. Lo sabíamos. Era simplemente demasiado real en este preciso momento para mí. Y para Kurt.

Llegamos a su habitación, aun tomándonos las manos mientras él cerraba la puerta y le ponía seguro. Ahí estábamos, en la alcoba azul, bajo la tenue luz de la luna brillando a través de las ventanas, a través de las blancas y finas cortinas y nos sentimos como si estuviéramos en el cielo de la noche en una nube, sólo nosotros dos. Kurt se acercó, me besó gentilmente y luego nos quitamos las camisas, sin palabras, tomándonos nuestro tiempo pero aún con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros. El momento para llorar no era allí y no había necesidad de estar triste. Sólo porque nuestra libertad se iba por 3 meses, solamente porque nuestro paraíso se acababa por ahora y el que necesitáramos ser cuidadosos no significaba que no nos veríamos en absoluto. Sería diferente, por supuesto, pero estaba listo para lidiar con ello. Porque justo ahora Kurt era la persona más importante de mi vida y no estaba listo para dejarlo ir, si no tenía que hacerlo.

Ahí de pie sólo en ropa interior, mis ojos mirando a sus orbes azules y sin decir nada me metí a la cama, justo tras él y me recosté justo a esta hermosa persona, junto a esta cálida y suave piel, junto a la única persona que hacía a mi corazón latir fuera de control.

Recostado bajo las mantas, nuestras cabezas descansando en las almohadas, solamente mirándonos, dejando que nuestras manos a través del cabello del otro, sobre la piel, mandíbula y labios como si ambos quisieran memorizar todo no sólo mirarnos, sino también tocando. Como si ambos quisiéramos grabar la imagen del otro para siempre en nuestras cabezas y luego susurré, acercándome y besando su nariz.

―Estará bien.

―¿Y si no? ―Susurró y lo estaba esperando. Este era Kurt, el que aún tenía dudas, quien quería recordarnos que todo esto podía volverse malo y herir como nada. Este era el Kurt que quería lo mismo que yo pero tenía una experiencia completamente diferente.

―No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Entiendo que estás preocupado pero lo que necesitamos es ―quería decir nuestro amor, amarnos, creer en nuestro amor, pero ni yo estaba seguro o preparado para decir estas palabras―: confiar en el otro.

―Confió en ti, Blaine. Pero además vi lo que les pasó a los otros que escondieron su relación con un prostituto. Simplemente... no lo terminó pero... no quiero que salgas herido o algo.

Oh Dios... realmente lo amaba. De verdad lo hacía. Simplemente escuchando sus palabras, sólo una mirada en esos ojos azules y lo supe.

―Ayúdame. Y te ayudaré y lo lograremos. Estará bien.

Y con eso no dijimos nada. Kurt no asintió, no me dio ninguna respuesta, sólo una pequeña sonrisa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, besándome como si pudiera ser nuestro último beso. Profundo, casi desesperado, su lengua pidiendo entrar y se lo permití, dándole lo que quería. Lo que yo también quería. Nos besábamos por un tiempo, abrazándonos cerca, su pecho presionado contra el mío, nuestras piernas se enredaron, nuestras pollas semi-erectas pegadas apretadas y ya era casi demasiado, demasiado calor, demasiado de todo sobre Kurt, rompió nuestro beso y le acaricie en el cuello.

Mi aliento se sentía caliente contra su hombro, su contra mi piel, pero no era el momento adecuado para hacer más. No quería ser uno de muchos. No quería dormir con él porque estaba acostumbrado. Quería hacerlo correcto, que fuera especial, y significara algo que ambos nunca olvidaríamos e incluso si lo valía tenía que esperar por 3 meses... lo valdría. Creía que sí.

―Estará bien, lo prometo. ―Fueron mis últimas palabras, antes de besar su hombro, su mejilla, sentí como besó mi piel y nos abrazamos cerca, tan cerca y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

(*) watch?v=SlY_I8ZHW-Q

* * *

Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error tipográfico u ortográfico, este capítulo lo subo a escasos minutos de salir de viaje y mis actividades cotidianas no me permitieron revisarlo con anterioridad. Todo error será corregido a la brevedad posible.

¡Felices vacaciones (para quienes tengan) y feliz fin de semana!

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
